


First

by Yes_No_OfCourse



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Andrew and Neil explore their relationship, Andrew is a jealous boi, Blow Jobs, Bottom Andrew Minyard, Clive from the door is the real hero, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rimming, Scars, Sleeping Naked, bottom andrew, the foxes are supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_No_OfCourse/pseuds/Yes_No_OfCourse
Summary: A collection of Andrew and Neil's firsts





	1. The first time Andrew sleeps naked next to Neil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my old account, KvindenOgBogen, which I deleted around Easter. I'm reposting all my fics here, any questions just ask me.

Neil hadn't seen it coming. He'd been sat at his desk doing maths when Andrew suddenly perched next to him, staring at him with a cool gaze.

"I want you to get me off, yes or no?" Andrew asked.

Neil's mind was reeling for a few seconds before everything came into glaring focus. 

Andrew was perched on the corner of Neil's desk, an area that he'd started to keep clear in case Andrew decided he wanted to sit there - Neil had gotten tired of picking up scattered books after the second time. He was wearing his usual black sweats and T-shirt, without his armbands since he'd recently become comfortable with leaving them off when it was just him and Neil. His eyes were carefully blank, a small frown etched onto his face.

"Uh, when?" Neil asked quietly, blinking up and Andrew.

"I don't know," Andrew shrugged, "I want it, but I'm not sure when. We don't have to do it at all if you don't want to."

"No, I want to do it," Neil said quickly, "just make sure you're sure before you ask again, yeah?"

Andrew nodded, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the desk. His thighs were tense, he was probably itching to ask Neil something else, but he was managing to restrain himself.

"Andrew?"

"I want to sleep next to you naked before, though. Just to... get used to being..." Andrew trailed off before the anger sparked in his eyes.

Vulnerable was left unspoken, and Neil was fine with that.

"I'm fine with that, Andrew. It's a yes, as long as it's a yes from you." Neil reached out, silently asking for permission to touch Andrew's hand.

"Yes," Andrew answered the silent questions, letting Neil take his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm saying yes to both, Andrew. You don't need to ask me again, I will tell you if I change my mind. Just make sure that you're completely comfortable with it first." Neil told him, running his thumb over the backs of Andrew's knuckles.

"Of course I will, Junkie." Andrew scoffed, jumping down from the desk and heading out towards the lounge.

~~~~~

It was three months before Andrew was ready to sleep naked next to Neil. He'd given Neil a fair warning - three hours - and Neil swore time slowed down as he was forced to wait.

Kevin was gone for the night and Nicky had gone to Germany for a week, so they were alone, and naturally, they'd headed to Colombia.

Neil knocked on the bathroom door, speaking after he heard Andrew's answering grunt.

"I'm staying clothed, right?" Neil asked. There was a pause.

"Keep your boxers on, but everything else can come off," Andrew replied. "Just get in the damn bed, Junkie."

Neil did just that, getting into Andrew's bunk and snuggling under the covers, waiting until Andrew exited the bathroom and joined him.

The first thing he realised was that Andrew's skin was hot and flushed, and also a little clammy. The second thing he realised was that Andrew's hands and feet were freezing, as usual. He tried not to jump as Andrew's feet bumped against his, instead, he just allowed himself to relax. He could hear Andrew's heart thumping, much faster than normal.

"You doing okay?" Neil asked, concern edging his voice. Andrew nodded.

"I want to spoon you, yes or no?"

"Yes." Neil answered, feeling Andrew's freezing hand sliding over his waist, before hooking around his stomach protectively. 

He felt Andrew's soft belly squishing up against his back, and couldn't help moving back into it. Andrew didn't mind, he was used to Neil trying to snuggle into him as much as possible, but he still let out a quiet hiss as Neil accidentally ground against him.

"Sorry!" Neil said quietly, smiling to himself as Andrew gripped onto him tighter.

"Don't do that again," was all Andrew said, before he rested his forehead against the back of Neil's head.

Neil smiled even wider when he felt Andrew's breathing even out, and the blond's muscles relax.

~~~~~

Neil awoke to find Andrew sprawled out on his back, sleeping soundly and looking more peaceful than he'd ever seen him. His blond hair was tousled, and he had a few red marks on his cheek from where the pillow had been, and Neil was honestly flawed for a second.

He took a while to drink in the sight. Andrew's strong arms that could easily bench press Neil, and probably Renee or Nicky as well. The crisscrossing of small white scars over pale forearms that Neil always had the urge to kiss. The soft layer of fat that covered Andrew's stomach that wouldn't shift unless Andrew changed his diet - which was never going to happen, much to Kevin's dismay - and the pale trail of hair that led down from under Andrew's navel.

Neil stopped himself from looking any further down, he knew Andrew wouldn't like it if he found out. Instead, he rolled onto his back as well, staring up at the ceiling.

The movement woke Andrew up, there was never doubt it would've done, and suddenly Andrew was on edge.

He looked down at himself, frowning when he realised he was naked, and snapping his head around to glare at Neil. His gaze fell, becoming less sharp when he realised Neil was still wearing his boxers.

"Morning." Neil smiled, "did you sleep well?"

Andrew didn't answer, he just pulled the blankets up over himself and moved closer to Neil. He was absolutely freezing.

"Hey, Drew, can I hug you? You're so cold!" Neil asked, watching as Andrew huddled up underneath the thick blankets.

"Yes." Andrew huffed, letting Neil all but scoop him up and hold him tightly.

They fell back asleep within five minutes.


	2. Neil gets Andrew off

Ever since Andrew had slept naked next to Neil, they had been working towards the next big step. Neil getting Andrew off.

It'd always been the other way round, and Neil still wasn't completely sure what he was doing. He still had no idea how Andrew liked it, all he had to go on was Andrew's obvious neck fetish and possible thigh kink.

Neil had waited patiently, not wanting to force Andrew into anything, and now his patience had finally paid off. 

Andrew had perched on his part of the desk yet again, asked Neil if he wanted to get him off, and then announced they were going to Colombia at the weekend when Neil had let out and over-enthusiastic 'yes'.

Then they'd ended up at the house, and suddenly everything was coming down on Neil. Now he was stood in Andrew's bedroom, kissing the shorter man and trying desperately to think of what Andrew might like.

Some irrational part of him was scared Andrew would leave him if he didn't get it right.

So far, it was going well. Andrew was hard, and it looked like he was trying to grind against Neil, just barely stopping himself.

"You can grind on me if you want to," Neil said quietly, "this is about you, after all."

Andrew cut him off with a glare before pulling him in for another rough kiss. Neil let out a quiet moan, tilting his head to the side slightly to make it easier.

"Where can I touch you?" Neil asked.

"Anywhere apart from my ass and back," Andrew answered, leaning back. "I want to keep my shirt on as well."

Neil nodded, "that's fine by me. You wanna sit? Stand?"

Andrew swallowed heavily, "I want to sit on the end of the bed, with you kneeling between my legs. Yes or no?"

"Yes, Drew." Neil breathed, watching as Andrew let his sweatpants drop and sat down on the edge of his bed, staring at him blankly. Neil swallowed, kneeling down slowly between Andrew's spread legs, his eyes widening when he saw that Andrew wasn't wearing his usual black briefs.

He tried not to stare, he knew Andrew didn't like it, so instead, he just reached out, trailing his fingers up the inside of Andrew's thighs.

"Push me away or tell me no?" 

"Obviously. It's a yes, for now, Junkie." Andrew grunted. "I want to touch your hair, yes or no?"

"Yes," Neil answered, his attention suddenly fixing on Andrew's twitching cock. 

His mind was whirring, trying to figure out the best course of action. Andrew normally held him down by the hips, but Neil didn't want to risk it just in case he strayed too close to Andrew's ass, so that was out of the question. Andrew's knees were out of the question as well, they were surprisingly ticklish, and Neil didn't fancy getting kicked.

In fact, holding Andrew down was just a terrible idea. Now, Neil had to figure out what to do. What worked for him wouldn't work with Andrew.

"How do you feel about me holding onto your thighs? Not pinning them or anything, just holding on?" Neil asked.

Andrew let out a quiet hum, "as long as you don't press down, it's a yes."

Neil nodded, resting his hands lightly on Andrew's thighs and stroking gently, before leaning in.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Andrew's tip listening to the quiet hiss the blond let out before he relaxed his jaw and sank down as far as he could. Andrew was hot and heavy on his tongue, and Neil tried not to screw his eyes shut at the feeling of Andrew hitting the back of his throat. He relaxed into it, running his tongue down the vein on the underside.

Andrew let out what could have been a sigh, clenching his fist into the blanket and arching his back slightly. His other hand tangled itself into Neil's auburn locks, his fingers just slightly digging into the back of Neil's neck.

Neil pulled off, looking up into Andrew's eyes and finding pure lust. Andrew stared back, his cock throbbing in Neil's mouth.

Spurred on, Neil sucked gently on the tip, his hands trailing to the inside of Andrew's rock hard thighs.

Andrew let out a quiet moan as Neil's tongue swiped over the head, arching his back again and thrusting his hips upwards into Neil's warm mouth.

Neil felt a throb of arousal go through him as the sound his boyfriend made, but resisted the urge to reach down for his own cock since this was all about Andrew. This was a rare chance, one he probably wasn't going to get again, so he had to make the most of it.

He took Andrew to the hilt, feeling the soft material of Andrew's shirt rubbing against the tip of his nose. He sucked again, running his tongue along the tip and gazing up into Andrew's eyes.

For the first time, Neil saw the hint of a genuine smile tugging at Andrew's lips, Andrew's breathing was fast and shallow, his chest heaving. He was stunning. Neil wanted to please him even more.

He began moving his head back and forth, not caring about the loud slurping noises he was making, before pulling off completely when he felt Andrew's thighs tense.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked, his voice croaky from having Andrew's cock shoved down his throat.

Andrew closed his eyes, and Neil saw his cock give another throb. 

Just seeing it almost brought Neil over the edge.

"I...can you use your hand instead?" Andrew asked quietly.

Immediately, Neil nodded, "yes, Drew. Where do you want me?"

Andrew looked completely wrecked, his lips were red and swollen from where he'd been biting them. His chest was still heaving, and his shirt had ridden up a little to expose his soft belly.

Neil almost reached down for his own cock.

"I want you to lie on your back, and I want to straddle your legs," Andrew told him. "Yes or-"

"Yes, Drew." Neil smiled, standing up and pulling Andrew in for a bruising kiss, manipulating himself so he was laid on his back, letting Andrew straddle him. "You can sit back on my thighs if it makes it easier for you?"

Andrew did just that, and Neil welcomed the weight on his legs, just far down enough that Andrew wouldn't accidentally grind on him. Andrew leant down for another kiss, letting out another moan as Neil wrapped a hand around him. His cock was already slick, and it made Neil's job much easier, jerking Andrew off with ease.

He went straight into a fast pace, his fist tight. He'd never actually seen Andrew jerk off before, he'd never looked down despite his head telling him to sneak a peek, but he'd always been able to tell how Andrew liked it. Hard and fast.

The soft noises Andrew made grew louder as Neil kept bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Andrew was normally quite quiet whenever they did stuff together, so Neil's heart was swelling with pride with each moan Andrew let out.

Andrew began to thrust forward, his hips stuttering and his eyes screwing shut. When Neil saw his mouth drop open in a soundless moan, he knew Andrew was right at the edge. His other hand snuck upwards, resting against Andrew's racing heart. Andrew's eyes snapped open, lust-filled gaze boring down at Neil before his hips lost their rhythm.

Neil wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Andrew whimper as he came, thick ropes of cum splashing against Neil's hand and belly.

Andrew collapsed down on him, panting heavily, and Neil had to restrain himself from putting his arms around the blond's shoulders. Instead, he just lay there, letting Andrew catch his breath.

It didn't take long. Within three minutes Andrew had sat back up, a frown beginning to cover his face.

"Gross. Go wash up, Junkie." Andrew huffed.

"Okay," Neil smirked, "want me to bring you some ice-cream?"

He took Andrew's annoyed scoff as a yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew tended to sit in the same position for hours on end when he was deep in thought. He wasn't sure how long it'd been since he'd last moved, he'd just sat on the beanbag and started thinking.

It was a terrible idea. Thinking never seemed to bring anything good, but this time, Andrew was beginning to think something good would come of it.

He'd really enjoyed it when Neil got him off, much more than he'd ever thought he would, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted more, but now his mind was going haywire, weighing the pros and cons of asking to take it to the next step.

Pros:

Neil is safe. He won't do anything without consent, and he's gentle. He doesn't hurt.

Neil wants more as well, he won't ask but he does. That means there's less chance of rejection. That's good.

Getting off together would be nicer.

Cons:

Neil might not say no if he needs to.

Since the pros outweighed the cons, Andrew was ready to go to the next step: asking Neil.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked over at the clock, it was barely 2 am. Neil would be asleep, and Andrew hated to wake the redhead up. Part of it was because he liked the way Neil looked while he was asleep, but most of it was because Andrew knew how horrible it could be to be woken up in the middle of the night. Especially if things became sexual straight after.

Andrew let out a sigh, standing up and heading into the bedroom. The first thing he saw was Kevin, sprawled out on his bed and snoring loudly. Typical. If Andrew hadn't sworn to protect Kevin, he'd have probably strangled the taller man in his sleep because of how loud he snored.

The second thing he saw was Neil curled up against the side of his bunk.

Andrew was just about to climb into his bed when Neil reached down, waving his hand in front of his face.

"You okay? You were zoned out for hours." Neil whispered. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Junkie. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How much I hate you," Andrew answered gruffly.

"Of course you were. Wanna come up?" Neil asked, withdrawing his hand. Andrew said nothing, but climbed up into the top bunk and burrowed under the blanket, letting himself fall down next to Neil.

"Ah, you're all warm!" Neil smiled as Andrew pressed his chest to Neil's back. Neil, the absolute devil that he was, pushed himself closer to Andrew until his ass was right against the blond's crotch.

The friction made Andrew let out a breath, his cock beginning to take an interest.

"I want us to get each other off, yes or no?"

Neil let out a quiet laugh, "yes, but we need to go somewhere else. There's no way I'm getting off with Kevin in here."

"Columbia?"

"Columbia."

~~~~~

"Fuck!" Neil hissed as Andrew all but ripped his sweats down, pulling at Neil's hips until the redhead was perched between Andrew's knees. "It's only been a day, Drew, there's no way you got this pent-up already."

"Shut up," Andrew told him, reaching over to take Neil in his hand.

Neil whimpered, his hand shooting out to wrap around Andrew, his lips pressing against the blond's neck. The shiver that tore down Andrew's spine was more than worth the sharp pinch he received to the nipple, and Neil couldn't help but smile as he trailed his lips down Andrew's neck.

Andrew fought back with a harsh tug at Neil's cock, making Neil let out a breathy moan.

"Andrew... are you okay with me touching your balls?"

Andrew paused for a second. He knew that Neil loved having his balls played with, but he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted for himself. Sure, nobody had ever touched him that way before, but he was still a little wary of it.

"Not today," Andrew said finally, going back to working Neil's cock, paying extra attention to the over-sensitive head. Neil let out another moan and nodded, pulling Andrew in for a bruising kiss.

Andrew worked fast moving his wrist so fast that it began to cramp up, revelling in the sounds that Neil made, watching the taut muscles of Neil's scarred stomach tensing up as Neil hurtled towards the edge. Neil was beautiful. It wasn't something that Andrew would ever admit out loud, but it was true. Watching the sweat beading on Neil's brow, watching his body glisten, watching those goddamn gorgeous thighs tensing, it was something Andrew would never get tired of.

He hadn't realised how close he'd gotten to the edge just by thinking about Neil until said redhead slowly placed his free hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Andrew, are you okay with grinding?" Neil asked in a breathless tone.

"Yes."

In less than a second, Neil was on his back and Andrew was slotted between his thighs, his arms bracketing Neil's head. Neil stared up with hazy blue eyes, a small smile touching his lips.

"Stop that." Andrew huffed, thrusting his hips downwards, letting out a quiet grunt as his cock slid against Neil's.

Neil threw back his head, his mouth hanging open and spewing obscene moans as Andrew ground down against him.

Each thrust was sending a bolt of pleasure down Andrew's spine, making it harder and harder for him to keep his rhythm.

Suddenly, Neil's thighs were wrapped around his hips, and Andrew almost came right then. He was sure Neil had figured out he had a thing for his thighs, how much the feel of Neil's thighs got to him. Now he could feel the corded muscles around him, tensing with each thrust, clenching harder and harder as Neil got closer to the edge.

Andrew was pulled in until his stomach was pressed up against Neil, and suddenly Neil was coming. He shot thick ropes of cum, shouting Andrew's name as his eyes rolled back slightly in his skull.

That was what set Andrew off, and his vision whited out for a second as he came, his cum splattering over Neil's scarred belly, making his scars look even more inviting than usual.

They stayed still for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Neil reached out, gently rubbing the cum off of Andrew's soft stomach, his fingers digging in slightly. Andrew frowned, looking down at himself, before looking back at Neil.

It seemed like Neil had a thing for Andrew's belly, he was staring at it as if it held the key to life itself. Andrew smirked to himself, this was something that might be useful to remember in the future.

"Junkie, we should get cleaned up," Andrew stated, pulling Neil's hand off him. Neil seemed to understand the implication, and laid back down on the bed, spreading his thighs so Andrew could get between them again.

Andrew started at Neil's navel, licking carefully around it, and then moving over to the scars around it. Neil shivered, his back arching as Andrew licked his scars.

This was another thing Andrew loved to do, worship Neil's scars, show him that his scars meant something. That he'd survived. That they were beautiful.

It got Neil into a shivering mess, the redhead was painfully hard again by the time Andrew was done, whimpering, with his hands twitching in the bedsheets around them.

Andrew gently pinched at Neil's nipples, sending a wrecked moan out of his lover.

"I want to suck you off while you play with your nipples, yes or no?"

Neil's reply was instantaneous.

"Yes, Drew!"

Andrew took him to the hilt straight away, grateful for his lack of gag reflex, sucking softly since he could tell Neil was already close and didn't need much to get there. His cock would still be oversensitive.

He gently cupped Neil's balls, giving them a light squeeze and then rolling them back and forth in his hand as he licked at Neil's head. He could see Neil rolling his nipples between his thumbs and fingers, could feel Neil pulsing in his mouth before the redhead swelled a little and let out a few small ropes of cum.

"Oh my God... Drew!" Neil panted, his thighs shaking. "Drew, that was amazing. We should make this a regular thing."

"Whatever, Junkie," Andrew grunted, stroking Neil's damp hair until the redhead drifted off to sleep.

Andrew would never say it, but he loved the damn Junkie.


	4. Jealousy

Andrew hadn't said anything to Neil since they left practice, and he was beginning to get a little worried. Andrew wasn't a talkative person by nature, but he'd have usually proclaimed to hate Neil by now. He'd been like this for almost a week since Neil had agreed to teach Ellie the new freshman striker how do score against Andrew. Neil wasn't sure why Andrew had been so grouchy recently, but at the same time, he was sure that it would pass.

He shrugged it off, heading into the bathroom to get a shower, praying that Kevin had decided to shower at the Court so he could have all the hot water. He half expected Andrew to join him, but the blond didn't show, leaving Neil to shower in peace.

When he eventually got to the bedroom, Andrew was already curled up in bed, glaring at the door and then at Neil as he came through it. Neil frowned, quickly checking himself over and finding nothing wrong. His shirt was in place, his shorts were secure around his hips, his scars weren't looking too bad.

"What were you talking to Aaron about?" Andrew demanded as soon as Neil approached the bed. 

Neil frowned. He honestly couldn't remember the conversation that well, but it'd been something to do with Aaron getting pissed off with Ellie for some reason and then going over to Neil to complain about it. It'd been something about Ellie flirting with Neil that was making Aaron get antsy because he knew it would upset Andrew and probably end up with the girl in the hospital. Neil had just brushed it off, stating that she'd just offered him a coffee for helping her out with some drills.

It wasn't like Ellie didn't know he was with Andrew, the whole team did, and she'd never been outright flirtatious with Neil, or at least he hadn't thought she had.

"Nothing. He was just telling me not to take up Ellie's offer for coffee." He shrugged. "Why?"

Andrew didn't answer, just rolling over so he was facing the wall, a signal that the conversation was over. Neil let out an exasperated huff, climbing into his own bed and closing his eyes, not falling asleep but listening to Andrew.

It was after Kevin came in and fell asleep that things started to get strange. Neil could feel Andrew shifting in the other bunk, it felt like Andrew was tossing and turning, letting out sounds of frustration. Hearing it made Neil's heart sink, so he carefully raised his head.

"Drew?" He asked softly, feeling Andrew stop moving immediately.

"What?" Andrew snapped.

"What's wrong?" Neil whispered.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, Neil, everything's fucking fine. It's not like you haven't noticed that the freshman bitch is flirting with you, not like my brother actually fucking spoke to you, not like you spoke back-" Andrew trailed off with a shuddery breath, and Neil was out of his bed a second later.

"Drew, Drew, come sit in the living room with me?" Neil asked, desperate to get Andrew out of the bedroom and out of his own head. He needed to explain it all to Andrew. Aaron had been so right, Neil would never doubt that asshole again.

Andrew looked oddly calm as he sat down on a beanbag, but he was breathing hard, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he watched Neil kneel on the floor next to him.

"Andrew, why are you so upset? She only offered me coffee-"

"She asked you on a date, Neil." Andrew hissed. "She's asking you out and you agreed to it."

"Drew-"

"I can't believe you're this stupid. I can't believe I'm so stupid, thinking that you would notice she was flirting with you. She's been flirting with you since she got here, and I turned a blind eye because I didn't believe you were that stupid, but you are. You fucking are." Andrew bit out. 

Neil felt his heart sinking down to his stomach. He genuinely felt guilty, but he hadn't realised Ellie was asking him on a date, hadn't even realised she'd flirted with him and to be honest still didn't see how she had been, and Andrew should've known that there was no reason to be jealous, Neil only had eyes for him.

"Drew, I'm not interested in her," Neil stated, reaching out his hand so Andrew could take it and squeeze. "You don't need to worry, you don't need to be jealous."

Andrew scoffed, "I'm not jealous, Junkie."

Neil's lips quirked into a smile, "I think you are. You've been grouchy since I agreed to help her train."

Andrew scowled at him, but Neil knew he'd won.

"Drew, you know that thing you asked me to think about?" Neil asked after a moment of silence between them. Andrew's interest perked up a little, and the blond nodded slowly in response. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do that tonight since you seemed a little frustrated."

Andrew didn't say anything, but at least he was still listening to Neil speak. Honestly, Neil understood why Andrew had been so on edge recently, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to help take the edge off.

"Yes, fucking Junkie," Andrew answered, letting Neil pull him up.

~~~~~

Neil had to admit that it was a little scary at first. He knew how adverse Andrew was to anything sexual being done from behind, but he'd somehow managed to convince the blond that everything would be fine. The dark look in Andrew's eyes had disappeared as soon as Neil's boxers were down, drinking in the sight of Neil's tanned thighs.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked. "We do not have to do this. We could do it in another position-"

"Yes, Drew, I'm sure. This position is the most comfortable for me, and I promise I'll tell you no if I want to stop." Neil sighed, parting his thighs a little as he bent down over the counter in the bathroom. He heard Andrew swallow behind him. "Unless you're really uncomfortable with doing it this way?"

Andrew shook his head, "shut up, Junkie. I'm not uncomfortable with doing this, I just don't know how I feel about not seeing your reactions."

Neil's heart swelled. Just the thought of Andrew wanting to see his pleasure when they did this was enough to make the heat curl in his belly and the blood began to rush South. It made a lot of sense, Andrew was always studying Neil's face, looking for any signs of discomfort so he could stop without Neil having to tell him to.

"Andrew, don't worry about it, I will tell you, I trust you."

Andrew nodded, running a hand down Neil's spine while his other reached for the lube. Carefully, he nudged Neil's thighs further apart and began to coat the insides of them, making Neil moan quietly. He let out a gasp when Andrew's hand snuck up to jerk him off a few times, his knees going weak. Neil slumped against the counter, pushing his ass out so e ever-so-gently ground on Andrew's clothed cock.

Andrew pulled away with a quiet tutting sound, Neil turning his head just in time to see Andrew letting his boxers drop to the floor. Neil felt his hips jerking against the counter, sending bolts of pleasure through his cock and up his spine. Andrew's cock was flushed a deep red at the tip, twitching as Andrew stared at Neil's ass and thighs.

Neil saw the silent demand in Andrew's eyes, so he shuffled into position and clamped his thighs shut, leaning further over the counter and supporting his weight.

"Drew," Neil breathed as he felt Andrew's strong arm wrap around his waist, and Andrew's cock nudging between his thighs. "Yes!" Neil moaned loudly as Andrew slid in, going until his hips were pressed up against Neil's ass.

Neil had never had particularly sensitive thighs so that in itself wasn't really doing much for him. It was the feeling of Andrew's cock grinding against his, the feeling of Andrew's full, heavy balls against his thighs that was really getting him there.

Plus, he knew Andrew had a thing for his thighs, and giving Andrew pleasure was one of the things that Neil enjoyed most in life.

Andrew let out a quiet groan, grinding his hips against Neil a few times, then letting out a breathy moan as Neil clenched his thighs together even more, determined to make it as tight as possible for Andrew. He felt Andrew's cock twitch against his, and that was enough to get him leaking.

As Andrew pulled out, he ground hard against Neil's balls, causing him to give a full-bodied shudder.

"Yes, Drew," Neil moaned. "Feels so good."

Andrew grunted, thrusting back in just a little so just his tip was between Neil's thighs. Neil got the message, clenching his thighs again and feeling Andrew tremble as the quiet moan left his chest.

It wasn't long before Andrew was fucking Neil's thighs hard, his cock rubbing against Neil's balls, the slamming of his hips into Neil's ass causing Neil's cock to grind painfully on the cold marble.

Neil had scars on the insides of his thighs, ones so small he often forgot about them, and it occurred to him after the fifth moan Andrew let out that they were adding extra friction. For a second Neil was worried it was causing pain for Andrew, but after he felt Andrew's cock spew a little precum, he decided his concern was unwarranted.

Andrew leant down so his chest was to Neil's back, and Neil suddenly realised just how close he was. The feeling of Andrew grinding against his cock and balls combined with Andrew's moans and the soft squish of Andrew's belly against his back was too much, and Neil threw back his head.

He let out a sharp cry as Andrew bit down on his neck, sucking the bruise, and Neil shuddered as his orgasm tore through him.

"Andrew!" Neil cried, keeping his thighs clenched as tightly as he could, feeling Andrew's thrusts becoming more erratic.

Andrew huffed and groaned, before giving a few more hard thrusts. Neil felt Andrew's cock exploding between his thighs, coating his skin with cum. Andrew kept thrusting, milking his orgasm for all it was worth before he finally stopped and all but collapsed onto Neil.

"Oh my God." Was all Neil had to say when Andrew finally stood back up, nose wrinkling at the sight of the mess between Neil's thighs. "Drew, that was amazing!"

Neil slowly stood up, grimacing when he saw the mess he'd left on the counter. He didn't think he'd ever cum so much in his life.

The hickie on his neck pulsed as Andrew's hand slowly brushed over it, and Neil couldn't help the smile. Andrew had marked him. It felt good to have a mark from someone who wasn't actually trying to kill him.

"Everyone's going to see it." Neil smiled, leaning in so he could press a gentle kiss to Andrew's forehead.

"That's the point," Andrew said gruffly, before pulling Neil in for a heated kiss.

When they pulled away, Neil couldn't help the grin that covered his face, "I knew you were jealous."

"Whatever, Junkie," Andrew scoffed, "go get a shower, you stink."


	5. Things Go Wrong at Eden's

Andrew didn't normally give him a warning before they went to Eden's, but for some reason, he'd given Neil a full weeks warning. Andrew, Nicky and Aaron were going as well, and Neil was actually excited about it, it'd been a while since the others had gone to Eden's too.

Kevin was going to the theatre with Thea, and Neil was happy about that as well, Kevin had become even more of a bitch since he started his fifth year.

And so, Neil stood in the bathroom of the suite he shared with Nicky and Andrew, letting Katelyn style his hair.

"Ah, keep an eye on Rin, will you? He's been having nightmares again." Katelyn smiled at him as she sprayed a little glitter into his hair.

"He normally goes off to dance, but I can watch him from the balcony," Neil replied, his eyes widening as he took himself in.

The silver glitter in his hair really made him look amazing. It made his eyes pop, and the light coating of makeup Katelyn had applied made his scars a lot less noticeable. He looked... beautiful again.

"Wow." Neil breathed.

"I know, right? Andrew is gonna be whipped when he sees you." Katelyn smiled. "Trust me when I say him and Rin have very similar tastes."

Neil nodded slowly, getting to his feet and following Katelyn out of the bathroom.

Aaron was the first person to notice them, always seeming to be fully tuned in to Katelyn's whereabouts at all times, and broke out into a wide smile when he saw her. He didn't even bat an eyelid at seeing Neil there as well, he'd long since accepted the fact Katelyn would steal Neil away to do his hair and makeup, and now Aaron knew for sure that Neil would never try anything on her.

Nicky noticed next, letting out a gasp when he saw Neil, which made Andrew turn around lightning fast. 

"Neil! You look amazing! You've really outdone yourself, Katelyn." Nicky gushed, taking in Neil's face and hair. 

Andrew kept his expression completely blank, but Neil was sure he saw a hint of arousal sparking in Andrew's hazel eyes.

Katelyn leant down to press a quick kiss to Aaron's forehead - making the blond blush profusely - and then turned to smile at Neil.

"Remember what I told you?" Katelyn asked, meaning to watch over Aaron, but Neil couldn't let the Monsters know that.

"Don't scrub the makeup off or I'll irritate the scars," Neil answered. Katelyn gave a small smile and an appreciative nod.

"Yep. Anyway, I'll be off now, have fun!"

~~~~~

Sweetie's was a lot quieter than usual, which meant they got an extra scoop of ice-cream each on the house. Of course, Neil stuck to soda, which meant Andrew had claimed Neil's free scoop.

The twins gained weight easily, so Aaron had been trying to limit the amount of ice cream he ate, but Andrew was still going strong. Neil actually found it kind of endearing, he liked the soft layer of fat covering Andrew's stomach and was thoroughly against Kevin's attempts to get Andrew on a healthy diet.

Nicky was just speaking to Neil, as usual, talking about how Neil should have glitter in his hair more often.

"It looks nice, you look really cute. Doesn't he, Andrew?"

"Whatever," Andrew answered before eating another spoonful of ice cream.

Nicky let out a pained noise, "don't worry Neil, I still appreciate you."

"Thanks," Neil said dryly before he turned to look out of the window. He watched the cars moving in and out of the parking lot, listening to Nicky keep talking about how much things had improved since Baltimore. He heard Aaron quietly telling Nicky to shut up, so he turned his head back to face the other three.

Andrew was already up, Aaron shuffling down the bench so he could get out as well, and soon Nicky had stood up too. Neil followed them out, nodding politely to the waitress who'd served them.

The rest of the ride was a lot quieter, but not because of tension. It was actually a comfortable silence, one that was very hard to come by in terms of the Foxes. Most of it had to do with Aaron and Andrew's agreement to stop judging each other's choice in partner, but the rest of it was because Aaron had actually learned to tolerate Neil.

He was happy about that, it made the team work together much better.

"Oi, get out," Andrew said gruffly, startling Neil out of his thoughts and making him jump out the car, walking with Aaron and Nicky to the door of Eden's.

~~~~~

"Lookin' good, Neil!" Was the first thing Roland said as Neil approached the bar. "What can I get you?"

"Just water," Neil answered. "I don't feel like drinking tonight."

"Ah, that's fair. I'm guessing the others want the usual," Neil nodded, "great, give me two seconds."

As soon as Roland turned his back, the guy stood next to Neil had turned to him.

"Hey, Cutie, why don't you let me buy you a drink?" He asked, and Neil restrained himself from flinching away. The guy was tall, too tall, and was crowding his space, it was choking.

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend," Neil answered, taking a step to the side as he saw Roland approaching with the drinks.

"Aww, come on, Red. He doesn't have to know."

Neil just took the drinks, shooting a look at Roland, who nodded in understanding and distracted the man so Neil could get away.

Neither of them noticed the pill the man dropped in one of the shots.

~~~~~

Neil ended up taking the shot before heading into the crowd to find Aaron and Nicky. He didn't dance often, but he wanted to keep his promise to Katelyn, and he felt safer with Andrew up on the balcony watching him, so he went ahead.

He hadn't been in the crowd long before his head started to spin, and his limbs felt heavy. He knew within a minute that he was fucked unless he:

1\. Found Nicky and Aaron

2\. Made it back upstairs to Andrew

3\. Made it to the bar and Roland

All of the options seemed too hard, he didn't think he could stay on his feet, but he powered through. The doors were closer to him, if he made it to the bouncers then he could get help from them, give them his phone and have them text Andrew. That was probably the best idea, so he started on the journey.

Within seconds, he was swept away in the crowd.

~~~~~

Andrew was stressed out of his mind, he'd lost sight of Neil and now he couldn't find him again. He wasn't with Nicky and Aaron, Andrew would've been able to see him then, and he hadn't tried to get up the stairs, and there was no reason for him to be at the bar.

Andrew was too old for this shit.

The drinks were all finished, Neil's water was still sealed, so Andrew picked it up and began heading down to the dancefloor, hoping he'd find that damned Junkie.

He didn't.

Now, things were officially bad. Andrew's heart had started to beat faster in his chest, and his shoulders had begun to tense up in a way he'd thought had stopped being possible for him. The anxiety was beginning to set in, and Andrew hated the feeling. He was meant to be passed this, but he was still feeling it.

He searched and searched, but he couldn't find Neil. He made it over to his brother, and they only had to share one look before both twins were on high alert.

"I can't find him," Andrew said, slightly embarrassed by the panic lacing his voice. Aaron seemed to understand because he instantly made Nicky stop dancing, making the taller man look at them.

"We haven't seen him since we left." Aaron statted. "I can go check the bar, Nicky can go check the rest of the dancefloor and you can check upstairs." 

Andrew shook his head, "he's down here." He took a deep breath, "I know he's down here, we need to check here."

"Andrew, we will, okay?" Nicky said, trying to be reassuring. "He probably just went to the bathroom."

Andrew shook his head, the panic beginning to rise again. Neil never used the toilets at Eden's, he complained that they stank of sex too much. There was no way he'd go in there, he'd only had one drink.

Andrew went cold. He hadn't been the one to bring back the drinks. It was entirely possible that Neil hadn't been paying attention for a split second and one of the drinks got spiked, which Neil then drank. It was a long shot, and probably completely irrational, but the fear was beginning to clench at Andrew's heart.

Aaron laid a hand on Andrew's shoulder, gently pulling him out of the crowd. Normally this would've resulted in his twin sustaining a sprained wrist, but Andrew honestly needed the touch, it was grounding.

"What if he was spiked?" Andrew asked, pulling at Aaron's shirt. Aaron had gone tense, and suddenly Andrew was even more terrified.

"It's a possibility. You go to the bar, I'll check the toilets and Nicky will go to the door. Try and stay calm, Andrew, I'm sure it's fine." 

~~~~~

It felt like an hour had passed and Andrew was ready to start smashing some heads. Roland hadn't seen Neil since he'd left the bar with their drinks, but he'd given Andrew a piece of information that'd made his blood boil.

There'd been a guy hitting on Neil at the bar. That made Andrew ten times more suspicious about Neil being spiked, and now he felt like he was losing all control of himself.

His heart was racing, he was sweating a lot more than usual, he felt a bit dizzy and his hands itched to strangle someone. he wanted to find the guy and demand to know what he'd done to Neil, but finding the damn Junkie was way more important.

Aaron came back with nothing, then Nicky, and Andrew was ready to start tearing the club apart to find Neil.

"That stupid fucking Junkie," Andrew growled under his breath.

"I've told the staff to keep an eye out for him," Nicky shrugged, "they have security combing the place looking for someone that Roland described."

Andrew nodded, feeling Aaron's hand at his back yet again, he took a shuddering breath as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Within a second it was pressed to his ear.

"Junkie?"

"Um, no, this is Clive from the door. We have Neil, he's been drugged but he's safe-" 

Andrew hung up and started moving towards the door, letting the other two chase after him.

Relief washed over him when they got outside and found Neil huddled up in one of the bouncer's jackets, sipping water carefully.

Andrew felt himself release a deep breath, and Neil's head snapped up. His eyes were red and puffy, the makeup Katelyn had so carefully applied was running off his face and his hair was a mess. Andrew's heart let out a pained throb at the thought of his Junkie crying.

"Neil!" Nicky shouted, barreling forwards to kneel down in front of the redhead. "thank God you're safe, we were so worried."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you so I came out here," Neil said, his voice trembling. "A guy spiked one of our drinks and I didn't realise."

"Neil, don't worry. You're safe now. We'll take you home." Nicky said softly.

Andrew was frozen in place, watching as his Junkie nodded slowly, watching as Nicky left with Aaron to fetch the car. The bouncers left too, they wanted to find the guy who did it, and Andrew did too, but right now, Neil needed him.

"Andrew I-"

"Shut up. Don't apologise." Andrew snapped. "Just drink the water and we'll get you home."

Neil nodded, slumping down and watching Andrew move closer.

"I was fucking worried, Junkie. Next time, we ask Roland to give us bottles." 

Neil smiled and nodded.


	6. Andrew takes care of his boi

Neil woke up with a pounding headache and a dry mouth, wincing as the light hit his eyes. He curled into himself a little more, groaning softly as the memories of the night before flooded in.

He made it home okay, the sheets smelled like Andrew, and Neil could just about remember the cousins coming to get him after he'd made it outside to the bouncers. He remembered Clive giving him a jacket and some water, remembered Josh trying to get him to throw up while Clive rang Andrew.

Neil sighed, feeling warmth behind him, and a hand gently trailing down his arm.

"Drew?" Neil croaked, feeling the hand tighten on him ever so slightly.

"I'm here," Andrew whispered. "Are you okay? Do you need more water? Something to eat?"

Neil was floored for a second, not expecting Andrew to be asking him so many questions so early.

"Water." He answered. "Maybe some crackers or something?"

Andrew let out a grunt of affirmation and Neil felt him shifting. He tried to open his eyes but had to clamp them back shut when the pain started screaming in his retinas.

"Ow," Neil groaned, turning over and nuzzling into his pillow. 

"Neil?" Andrew asked softly, the mattress dipping as he knelt down on it next to the redhead. "Are you okay?"

"A migraine." Neil bit out, clutching his head and letting out a frustrated groan. 

He let out a quiet grunt as Andrew left the mattress, and listened to the sound of the blinds being shut, as well as the curtains.

"Is that better?" Andrew asked softly.

Neil opened his eyes. It still hurt a little bit, but it was bearable.

"Thank you," Neil croaked, sitting up ad instantly regretting it as dizziness rushed through his head. "Christ."

Andrew's hand was on his instantly, holding him up and trying to manoeuvre him to a new position. Andrew's leg slid behind kneel, bent at an angle so Neil was propped up.

"Drink," Andrew whispered, holding the bottle of water just in front of Neil's face. He could only just see it, but opened his mouth and leaned forwards towards the bottle. Andrew moved the bottle closer, and Neil started drinking, not stopping until he'd finished the water.

He let out a ragged sigh, feeling Andrew's hand at the base of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd-" Neil began before he trailed off.

"Don't apologise." Andrew finished. "Roland didn't notice either, none of us could've known. I'm sorry you had to go through that again."

Neil's heart clenched, he ducked his head with a frown. 

"It's fine. I know why you did it, and I made it to the bouncers yesterday, so it's all good." Neil sighed. "I'm sorry I worried all of you, but I couldn't find you."

"Don't apologise," Andrew said again, reaching behind himself for a packet of crackers. "Eat some."

Neil did just that. It hurt to swallow, but he managed to get five down before he started to feel sick and stopped, handing the crackers back to Andrew.

He was surprised when Andrew laid back down, parting his legs slightly.

"Sleep between my legs, yes or no?" Andrew asked softly.

"Are you sure?" Neil asked, confused. Andrew hated being touched in his sleep, and he hated people laying in between his legs even more, Neil wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"Yes, Junkie. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." Neil was sure Andrew rolled his eyes, but he began to move anyway. He slotted himself between Andrew's legs, resting his left cheek on Andrew's soft belly, closing his eyes.

"Comfy," Neil muttered, feeling Andrew's left hand lace with his right, holding tightly. Andrew scoffed quietly in response.

"Touch your hair, yes or no?" Andrew asked.

"Hmm, yeah," Neil answered, feeling Andrew's right hand move to his head, fingers running gently through his hair like he thought Neil would break.

Neil smiled softly, nuzzling into the soft material of Andrew's t-shirt, "thanks for letting me do this."

Andrew didn't reply, but his hand kept trailing through Neil's hair, which was really relaxing if Neil was being honest with himself. He felt himself drifting off within minutes.

~~~~~

When he woke up, it was because Andrew's stomach was letting out quiet growls. Neil still had his cheek pressed on Andrew's belly, his hand was still interlocked with Andrew's, and the blond was still running a hand through Neil's curls. It seemed lighter in the room, but the curtains were still closed, so Neil guessed it was much later in the day. He snuck a glance at the clock and found that it had just passed noon.

He squeezed Andrew's hand lightly, feeling the muscles on his abdomen tighten slightly.

"Neil?" 

"Do you want me to get up so you can eat?" Neil asked, lifting his head slightly. Andrew let out a quiet sigh, probably on the verge of falling asleep himself, and removed his hand from Neil's hair.

"Yeah. Do you want anything?"

"I'll come out with you if that's okay?" Neil sat up, smiling softly when the dizziness didn't reappear. Andrew just nodded, waiting for Neil to get up before he moved. They both stretched out before heading out to the kitchen.

Nicky was waiting there, his hair a mess, but he instantly brightened up when he saw Neil.

"You're awake! How're you feeling?" Nicky asked, studying Neil's face carefully.

"Better." Neil shrugged. "I don't feel dizzy any more."

Nicky smiled, "that's good then. We were so worried about you, Neil, I'm glad you're okay."

Neil sat down across from Nicky as Andrew went to cook some bacon and eggs for the three of them, and probably Aaron as well if the other twin was even awake.

A shiver went down Neil's spine. He hadn't kept his promise to Katelyn. 

"Fuck!" Neil gasped. "Fuck, is Aaron okay?"

"Uh, yeah, he is. We... I looked on your phone after Andrew got you in bed and saw her texts. I've been checking on him for you, don't worry." Nicky smiled stiffly. "I had to tell her what happened, she clicked on that it was me texting her, she's worried about you."

Neil nodded slowly, holding out his hand, watching as Nicky slid the sleek black phone into it.

Sure enough, Katelyn had been asking Nicky why the fuck he had Neil's phone and then freaked out when she found out the reason. Hurriedly, Neil called her, and she picked up straight away.

"Neil, oh my God are you okay?" Her voice was laced in a panic he hadn't heard since Andrew cornered her in the library. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm so sorry for breaking my pro-"

"Neil, forget about the damn promise!" She said, exasperated, "you were drugged, Neil! That makes you exempt from looking out for Aaron. Nicky's been looking after him for you, it's okay. You just focus on looking after yourself. Get plenty of food in you, and get lots of water, too."

"I will, Kate. Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime, Neil." He could hear the smile in her voice before she hung up. He felt the weight being lifted off his shoulders, at least she wasn't mad at him. He couldn't bear the thought of that.

Andrew slid a plate in front of him, and then sat next to him with a plate of his own. Their hands interlaced, Neil feeling Andrew squeezing his hand tightly.

"Roland called. The bouncers left that asshole with a busted up face." Aaron said, walking in from his room with red pillow indents on his right cheek. "They found the drugs on him, the police took him in."

"Good." Andrew grunted, "I would've killed him if I saw him."

Neil let out a soft laugh, "I think you all would."

Nicky agreed enthusiastically while Aaron just said "only because Kate would hate me if I didn't"

Their day continued on, and for the first time ever it kind of felt like the Monsters were actually a family again.


	7. Rimming

It was something Andrew had thought about many times, something he'd thought about in depth. It was the next sexual thing they could do that he felt comfortable with - he still wasn't sure if he'd ever be okay with fingering Neil and was honestly too scared to try - and since it'd been a while since they'd done anything sexual at all, Andrew felt like it was finally time for him to actually consider how he felt about rimming.

It seemed like a good idea. Neil always appreciated anything Andrew was willing to give, so it was really up to Andrew on this.

He already knew the pros outweighed the cons, so he decided to just go for it. He headed to Neil's desk, to the spot that Neil had casually started to keep clear for him, and sat down.

Neil just looked up at him - his eyes were so pretty and Andrew shouldn't have been as floored by it as he was - silently questioning.

"I want to try rimming," Andrew said flatly, watching as Neil's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping open slightly. He was silent for half a minute before he swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"I mean... yes, Drew, if you're sure about it." Neil replied, putting down his pen and leaning in slightly. Andrew nodded slightly and Neil's hands found their way onto his thighs, trailing patterns up and down them gently.

"You'll need to clean up first, though. If you're okay with that, that is." Andrew muttered, lacing his fingers in his Junkie's hair.

"Yes. I know how it works, Drew. I'll be fine. I'll tell you if it's a no, same as always." Neil sighed, sinking into Andrew's touch.

~~~~~

They ended up at the house on Friday night, Aaron and Nicky not quite feeling up to a trip to Eden's. Andrew had walked off as soon as they got in, and Neil had rushed off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

His heart thudded in his chest the whole time, and he was embarrassed by the quiet whimpers he let out every so often, he was sure Andrew could hear them since noise travelled well in the house.

He knew he'd been right when he got out into the bedroom and was pinned down with Andrew's hungry gaze. Molten gold eyes met sapphire blue ones, and suddenly Andrew was at Neil's side, pulling him down for a rough kiss.

Neil was suddenly aware that they were both naked, Andrew's already hard cock pressing against his thigh and grinding gently. Neil moaned into Andrew's mouth, his cock rubbing against Andrew's soft belly.

"Still yes?" Andrew asked, his voice a little ragged from the kissing already. Neil nodded hurriedly, letting himself be guided over to the bed.

"Andrew, oh my god!" Neil hissed at the feel of Andrew's cool fingers trailing across his ass and the backs of his thighs.

"I don't want to finger you, so I'm just using my mouth. I want you on your stomach, pillow under your hips to make it more comfortable for you. If it's a no at any point, you must tell me straight away or pull away from me. I will not be holding you down." Andrew told him.

Neil nodded quickly, pulling one of the pillows down under his hips and laying down, whining at the friction. Andrew climbed onto the bed behind him, pressing a kiss to the small of Neil's back.

"Remember, you can say no at any time," Andrew muttered, reaching for the lube.

"Yeah, I know." Neil smiled softly. "Same with you."

Andrew grunted, applying a little blob of lube to Neil's hole, making Neil shudder at the cold feeling.

While Neil was letting out quiet moans, Andrew leaned in, shuffling so he was also on his belly and spread Neil's cheeks apart with his hands. Neil whined, trying his hardest not to push back against Andrew.

Andrew answered the moan by licking Neil from his balls to his hole, pressing in slightly with his tongue, making Neil cry out loudly.

"Drew!" Neil wailed, lifting his hips up.

He could feel Andrew smirking against him, and within a second Andrew was trailing his tongue leisurely around Neil's hole, humming slightly. Neil keened and gasped, writhing underneath Andrew. His tongue was so warm, and it circled his hole almost lovingly before dipping in slightly, making Neil jolt and moan every single time.

"Fuck, Drew!" Neil gasped. "Do that again!"

Andrew obliged, and Neil felt heat exploding through his body, feeling his cock leaking against the pillow. It was enough to spur Andrew on further, and suddenly he began sucking at Neil's rim, sending the redhead into a full-bodied shudder.

Neil couldn't;t help the thrust he gave into the pillow, his head flopping onto the mattress weakly.

He wasn't quite aware of what was happening anymore, all he knew was that Andrew's tongue was inside him, stroking roughly against his walls. It wasn't far enough to reach his prostate, but it was still enough to send him wild.

Andrew let out a quiet grunt, his hand snaking between Neil and the pillow, wrapping his hand around Neil's weeping cock tightly.

As Andrew began to jack Neil off, the redhead began twitching, pushing back into Andrew's mouth. The blond sucked at his rim again, his tongue twisting inside of Neil as his thumb swiped the head of Neil's cock.

His cock throbbed, sending a wave of heat up his spine.

"Yes, Drew!" Neil cried, rocking his hips between the blond's mouth and fist. "More!"

It only took a few twists of Andrew's tongue and three jerks of his wrist before Neil was pushed over the edge, his vision whiting out as his cock spurted thin streaks of cum. He went completely boneless, relaxing into the bed while trying to catch his breath.

He didn't look back, Andrew wouldn't like that, so he just relaxed and stayed quiet, listening to Andrew's heavy breathing.

"Can I fuck your thighs again?" Andrew asked quietly.

Neil nodded, clamping his thighs together quickly after Andrew smeared some lube on the insides of them. He let out a quiet whine as Andrew thrust his cock between them, brushing against Neil's balls and oversensitive cock.

Andrew started a brutal pace, his hips slamming against Neil's ass, the blond letting out loud grunts with each thrust.

"Drew!" Neil gasped, clutching at the blankets and tilting his head to the side so Andrew could press a kiss to his neck.

Andrew gently bit down as his hips stuttered, thick spurts of cum covering the insides of Neil's thighs.

"Ugh." Andrew panted, thrusting a few more times before pulling away completely.

Neil stayed still, trying not to shudder and Andrew began to clean him up, feeling the blonds gentle hands running over him, dabbing at him with tissues.

"You okay?" Neil asked, realising how quiet Andrew had gone.

"Yes," Andrew replied. "What about you?"

"Hmm, it felt really good, Drew. Your tongue was really deep in me." Neil sighed, stretching out. Andrew let out a huff, pulling Neil up gently so he could get to the pillow, throwing the soiled item off the bed and began to gently clean up Neil's crotch.

"And it didn't hurt?" Andrew asked, an edge in his voice.

"No, not at all." Neil smiled, turning around, "kiss?"

Andrew nodded, leaning in so Neil could press a light kiss to his lips. Andrew's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. It was slow, a lot less desperate than usual, which was a sign that Andrew was calm. Neil smiled into the kiss, grazing his teeth gently across Andrew's bottom lip, getting a grunt from the shorter man.

"Thank you, Drew. Thank you for giving me that." Neil breathed, nuzzling closer to Andrew, who let out a quiet huff and nuzzled back.

"You're welcome, Junkie."


	8. Betting

"So, you know about the latest bet?" Katelyn asked as she slid into the seat opposite Neil in the cafe where they were meeting up to work on Katelyn's math homework.

Neil raised an eyebrow, not surprised in the slightest that the Foxes were having a new bet. It was almost time for the girls to graduate, after all, and they were starting up all kinds of new bets to settle before they left.

"I have not." He murmured, taking the book from her and studying the questions. Nothing too difficult, but he understood why she'd be struggling, it was stuff you'd never normally come across in a Medicine degree.

"It's about if you and Andrew will ever do P.D.A." Katelyn giggled.

Neil blinked slowly. It sounded ridiculous. Andrew wasn't into P.D.A at all and Neil had respected that since day one. Sure, it'd be nice to just hold hands and kiss somewhere other than in Eden's or when they were alone, but Neil didn't want to push.

"That's dumb." He said, finally, "we both know Andrew won-"

"See, that's where I think you're wrong." Katelyn smiled sweetly, but Neil could see the sharpness in her eyes.

"Oh no. Stop this right now."

"Neiiiiiiil~" She sang, "come on, we both know the twins are more similar than they let on. I didn't think Aaron would ever do P.D.A, and turns out he loves doing it when he's feeling a bit jealous."

Neil blushed, "no, Andrew just shuts down when he's jealous."

Katelyn laughed, "let me guess, he shuts down and then you have make-up sex?" Neil nodded. "Same. You see where I'm going with this?"

Neil opened his mouth into a small "o", "where exactly are you going?"

"I bet $50 that you two would hold hands at the next banquet, and if you help me out with this you get half. Aaron bet against me and I want to prove to him Andrew is more human than he thinks." Katelyn grinned. "Trust me on this, you just keep talking to other people like you always do, and Andrew will definitely hold your hand. Aaron does it all the damn time because he thinks people don't know I'm with him."

Neil didn't know how he felt about this. Making Andrew jealous on purpose was just a bad idea, it was petty and if Andrew found out it'd been deliberate he'd shut down completely and never speak to Neil again. He'd felt bad enough when he'd made Andrew jealous by accident. 

"I'm not going to try and make Andrew jealous if that's what you want me to do," Neil told her, giving her the best glare he could muster.

"Oh no! I don't mean it like that, Neil! You make him jealous just by talking to other guys, like Jeremy Knox and Jean Moreau, even if you don't intend to do it. You're the vice-captain now, so you're gonna have to speak to them more, and that's where Andrew starts getting a bit jealous. He holds your hand, I win the bet, you get $25 dollars to buy your boy something nice!"

Neil chewed his lip. If he thought about it, it made sense, Andrew had always seemed on edge whenever Neil spoke to Jeremy, which made no sense since Jeremy was the most harmless person in existence. He wouldn't say it was jealousy, though, since Andrew had never gone in a mood afterwards as he had with Ellie.

The whole bet was pointless. He liked Katelyn and all, but he wasn't about to risk setting Andrew off for $50, it was nowhere near worth it.

He immediately steered the conversation towards the forgotten math homework.

~~~~~

As it turned out, Katelyn had been onto something. When the banquet arrived, Andrew did seem a lot more aware of people talking to Neil than usual, and it wasn't because of the Ravens for once.

Jean Moreau and Jeremy Knox were genuinely nice people, and Neil did like them a lot, even if Jean was a little on the quiet side, and flinched at every small movement.

Jeremy was... hard to keep up with, he was way too energetic for Neil to keep up with, but he still enjoyed speaking with him about Exy. Right now, they were talking about Neil becoming vice-captain, and how Jeremy was signing for Court. The conversation drifted towards how Jean was recovering - slowly but surely - from Riko's abuse.

Neil was happy for the taller boy. He didn't seem bruised at all, he spoke a little louder and he'd filled out a bit too. Jean was doing so much better, and Neil couldn't help the smile that came onto his face as he stared up at the Fleur-de-lis that'd been tattooed over the number 3 on the man's cheek.

Jean was overcoming everything he'd been through like Neil and Kevin were, and Neil would be lying if he said he wasn't proud.

"Jeremy takes good care of me, Neil. I haven't had a panic attack in months," Jean explained, "I've been going to therapy, and everything seems to be falling into place now. I'm not scared of them anymore." 

Neil probably imagined it, but he swore he saw Jean smile, just a little. He smiled back, watching as Jeremy's arm slowly wrapped around Jean's waist. Jean didn't flinch. Neil's eyes widened as he stared up at the two taller men.

"Congratulations, guys!" He said, watching Jeremy soothingly rub his hand under Jean's navel. Jeremy just kept smiling, while Jean's cheeks became flushed.

"Aww, Neil you're such a sweetie!" Jeremy laughed. "But you'd better be getting back to your man, he's been glaring at us for five whole minutes!"

Neil turned, and sure enough, Andrew was glaring with a look that could kill. Hurriedly saying goodbye to Jean and Jeremy, Neil headed over to Andrew, letting out a gasp as Andrew reached out and took his hand.

"Stop wandering off, Junkie." Andrew huffed, not letting go of Neil's hand. His grip was firm, and his hands were clammy, which was very unusual for the blond.

"It was just jean and Jeremy, I was catching up with them, they're doing really good, Drew," Neil explained, but Andrew just shook his head.

"Whatever, Junkie. Just don't wander off again." Andrew huffed, leading Neil through the crowd, their hands still interlocked.

Neil could hear a few of the Foxes gasping, and he was sure Nicky actually screamed in excitement, and he saw Katelyn grinning out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't pay attention, he just followed Andrew outside.

Andrew turned on him the second they were alone, staring up at the redhead.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, Drew. Always yes."

~~~~~

As promised, Katelyn gave him half of the winnings, which ended up being almost $500 since she'd been the only one who'd bet on the P.D.A happening.

Andrew had obviously noticed, but he didn't say anything. Neil was fine with that.

Neil felt a little bad about making Andrew jealous, even though it hadn't technically been on purpose, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He bought Andrew a huge tub of Neopolitan ice cream and watched as the blond ate each section individually. Nicky called him a Monster, but Neil thought otherwise. Andrew was just doing what made him happy.

Neil was fucking whipped, and he'd always deny that, but watching Andrew eating the ice cream somehow made him fell in love with the blonde even more.

That night, he fell asleep with his head pillowed on Andrew's belly.

It was a good night.


	9. Neil Says No

Neil's whole body was crawling with bugs, he hated the feeling so much and he'd thought he was rid of it, but then Nathaniel's birthday came along and threw him off.

His skin burned, his scars felt raw, he couldn't stand the feeling of it. He wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep, he wanted to run away and never look back, he wanted his mom there to shout at him and tell him to stop being weak.

What he didn't want was for Jack to start picking fights with him over stupid stuff.

Aren't you supposed to be making Court, Josten? Why did Riko mark you? Are you even listening to me, Nathaniel? You're useless, shit at Exy, I don't get why Kevin cares about you.

Neil didn't want to care, but Nathaniel made him listen. Nathaniel made all his insecurities about not being good enough for the Foxes - not good enough for Court - come right to the surface.

It wasn't just that.

His scars were ugly. the Freshmen had pointed it out, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. His marred face, the war zone that was his body, how would anyone love that?

How could Andrew love that?

Nathaniel, as always, had the answer.

Andrew doesn't love you, and he never will.

Neil was choking, he just wanted to run.

So he did.

~~~~~

He arrived back late at night, he found Andrew sat on the beanbag with a tub of ice cream. Neil was sweating, and it wasn't just because of the running, he was genuinely sweating out of fear. Fear that Andrew didn't love him any more, fear that someone was going to come and finish him off, fear that he wouldn't make Court and the Moriyamas would off him.

He headed past Andrew, straight to the bathroom and got into the shower, welcoming the hot stream of water over his tense muscles. He tried to slow his breathing down, but then the door opened and he felt himself freeze up completely.

Andrew was slow, approaching the shower hesitantly since he knew something was wrong.

"Neil, I want to shower with you, yes or no?" Andrew asked, holding back behind the shower curtain.

Neil took a deep breath and nodded, "yes, Drew."

Andrew let out a quiet grunt, and Neil heard the blond moving, taking off his clothes before he was joined in the shower.

"You ran," Andrew stated, his hands bracketing Neil's head, but Neil wasn't afraid. He could see that it was just Andrew.

Instead, he felt tears welling into his eyes. Andrew didn't love him, he'd probably come to laugh, to poke fun at his scars.

He blinked the tears away. He wasn't going to let Andrew see him in this moment of weakness. Andrew had yet to see Neil cry, and he didn't want today to be the first time.

"Yeah, I needed to think." Neil sighed, turning his head under the shower spray to rinse the last of the shampoo out.

"That's dangerous," Andrew stated, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to Neil's lips. "You know you can always talk to Bee, right? Or you can talk to me, or maybe the others, instead of just letting it get to you."

"I know." Neil sighed, turning away from Andrew, "I promise I'll talk to Matt next time."

"Good," Andrew rested his forehead against Neil's shoulders, "I want to get you off, yes or no?"

Neil's body stopped crawling at that, a wave of heat going through him instead.

"Yes, Drew."

Andrew's hands were gentle, going up to his chest and his thumbs brushing over Neil's nipples, making the redhead's breath catch. Andrew, always knowing how to push Neil's buttons in all the best ways, pinched gently and pressed a kiss to Neil's right shoulder.

Normally, Neil would've gotten hard from that, but today his cock was just hanging limp. He hoped that Andrew hadn't noticed.

Andrew's hands were suddenly trailing down his front, down towards his belly, going over Neil's criss-cross of scars.

Ugly.

Andrew doesn't love you.

You should've died in Baltimore, Wesninski.

"No!" Neil gasped, Andrew's hands off him instantly. Neil turned, he just needed to see Andrew right now, but his heart was tearing in two already.

Andrew looked crushed.

Not crushed as in he'd been upset Neil said no, it was the kind of crushed people got when they did something wrong and felt pure bone-crushing guilt over it.

Andrew looked like he was angry with himself, and Neil could already see the war raging behind his eyes.

"Andrew I-"

"If you say you're fine or that you're sorry I swear I'll..." Andrew trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, stay, Drew." Neil rubbed his hands together, feeling the pull stinging his skin.

Andrew nodded, and continued his shower, keeping a close eye on the redhead, and then shut the water off when he was done.

Neil followed Andrew out, towelling himself off and then dressing in sweatpants and his PSU hoodie.

"We're talking about this," Andrew said flatly, leading Neil to his bunk and focusing on Neil's every move until the taller man was in the bed too.

"It's nothing." 

"Oh for- Neil, it's obviously something if you fucking ran and then had to say no. I'm not mad at you for saying no if that's what you're worried about."

Neil nodded dumbly, swallowing hard.

"I was just... it's really fucking stupid." Neil sighed.

Andrew let out a groan, and moved over, so his node was almost pressed against Neil's.

"Neil, it's obviously not stupid if it's got you this upset. Tell me, don't bottle this up, don't end up as I did."

Neil had a lump in his throat, and he swallowed it down quickly.

"Okay. Basically, Nathaniel's birthday happened and I just haven't been feeling all that good. Jack's been down my throat all week, and he and Sheena pointed out... how ugly my scars are," he let out a shuddering breath, "and then Nathaniel was saying that there's no way you can... that you must hate the scars and think that I'm hideous."

Andrew was about to say something, but he shut up as soon as he saw the tears running down Neil's face.

"And then in the shower, I remembered when Jack told me I should've died in Baltimore, and I just thought that he was right, just for a second. I wasn't really saying no to you, it was more to myself, but I just don't feel... right." Neil sighed.

"Neil, I want to touch your face. Yes or no?" Andrew asked. 

He wasn't sure whether or not he actually wanted it, his face was the one place on his body that he couldn't hide his scars. The ugliest scar - the burn mark where is tattoo used to be - was there and it was yet another reminder of Baltimore.

"Neil?"

"Yes, Drew."

Andrew's hand gently rested on the burn mark, his eyes burning into Neil's.

"Neil, your scars aren't ugly. They're you. These scars show that you survived, they show that you're strong, stronger than Nathan, stronger than Nathaniel ever was. Jack has no idea what he's talking about, he's just an arrogant little child with a fetish for Kevin. Sheena's a damn sheep who'll follow him to the grave with all the stupid shit he does." Andrew told him. "I don't care why you said no, all that matters to me is that you said it and we stopped. Don't feel bad about it, if you're not feeling up to it then that's fine."

Neil let out a sob, nodding and pressing his forehead to Andrew's chest.

"Neil, talk to Matt tomorrow, okay? If you need to speak to someone else after, go to Bee."

He couldn't argue. He needed to speak to Matt, Matt would make everything better with hugs and just talking for hours, finishing with popcorn and a movie.

Until then, he'd just stay with Andrew, he felt safe with Andrew. Andrew was good to him.

"Don't you ever think that I don't find you attractive, Neil. You know I like you, you know I'm not bothered about the way you look, I'm attracted to your personality over everything else. Don't listen to Nathaniel, I love you, not him."

Neil froze pulling back so he was staring into Andrew's eyes, searching for the lie and finding none.

"Neil, are my scars ugly?" He asked.

"What? No!" Neil said quickly.

"See? Mine aren't ugly, you don't care about my scars, so I don't care about yours either. Don't let it become a double standard, Neil."

Neil smiled at Andrew, leaning in again, letting Andrew wrap an arm around his waist.

He loves me, he loves me, he said it himself.

"Thanks, Drew." Neil murmured, wiping the last of the tears off his face. "I love you."

Andrew let out a quiet breath, kissing the top of Neil's head.

"I know you do, Junkie."


	10. Fingering

Andrew wasn't sure how he felt about fingering.

He knew he wasn't ready to try it on himself or let Neil do it to him. Too many bad memories, the cons were outweighing the pros at the moment, and that was fine.

He wanted to try fingering Neil, but at the same time, he didn't trust himself not to hurt the redhead. Maybe he'd go too fast, put too many fingers in at once, maybe his fingernails would catch on Neil's insides. Andrew knew the risks, but then again he also knew Neil would tell him no, and he knew he'd stop if Neil asked him to.

He knew Neil had enjoyed the rimming, despite the distinct lack of Andrew's fingers inside of him. He'd enjoy it even more if Andrew hit his prostate.

One thing that Andrew had learned with Neil: there was no harm in asking to do something.

Neil was in the shower, cleaning himself up because he knew Andrew wanted to rim him again. Maybe Andrew would ask after Neil came back, just to see if Neil was interested.

Sure enough, Neil was more than interested. Andrew was positive it was the fastest Neil had ever gotten hard.

"Yes, Drew, as long as you're comfortable with it." Neil smiled, sitting down on his and Andrew's bed. They had the house to themselves tonight, and Andrew intended to make good use of it.

Andrew nodded, pulling Neil in for a rough kiss, tugging at the red curls and directing Neil to the head of the bed.

"I want you to face me." Andrew was slightly embarrassed by how he was panting after pulling away from his Junkie. Said Junkie just let out an affirmative hum and began to kiss the hollow in Andrew's left shoulder.

The blond rolled his eyes, pushing Neil down into the mattress and trailing his lips downward, over Neil's scars - kissing them all individually because he found it made Neil more comfortable in himself - before he reached Neil's cock.

Andrew was still in awe every time he saw Neil hard. It sounded so cheesy and he'd rather die than admit it anyone, but it was the truth.

He was quite big, Andrew would be forever glad for his lack of a gag reflex, and just a little thicker than Andrew was. He was cut, the head of his cock turned a pretty shade of purple when Neil was close. Neil's strong thighs shook whenever they did anything, and the blonde was sure Neil hadn't actually noticed that yet. It was something that made the fire in the pit of Andrew's belly burn even brighter, knowing he was the one who did this.

He reached for the lube, distracting the redhead with a quick kiss to the side of his cock before he got to work.

The lube was cold on his hand, so he took a while to warm it up before he traced his middle finger over Neil's hole, gently pressing against it and looking at Neil's beautifully flushed face for any signs of discomfort. He found none, so he pressed a little harder.

"Relax, Junkie." Andrew murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to his hip. Neil nodded, relaxing the best he could, making it easier for Andrew's finger to press in the full way.

"Ah!" Neil gasped, curling forward on himself a little, his stomach muscles bunching, which was something else Andrew loved to watch. "That's... that's deeper than I thought."

Andrew began to pull out slightly before Neil let out a desperate whimper and told him not to do it. Spurred on, he began to carefully fuck Neil with the finger, experimenting with the angle until he found that bundle of nerves deep inside of Neil.

The reaction was instantaneous. Neil arched his back, letting out a loud moan, and desperately fisting the bedding underneath him. His thighs quaked, Andrew had the urge to rub them with his free hand and soothe his Junkie, but he resisted that temptation and just went to add another finger.

Neil was babbling as soon as Andrew began to scissor him, making sure to press up against his prostate with every movement, his free hand going to tease Neil's rock hard cock, which he noticed had that purple tinge on the head already.

Neil was dripping. It made Andrew's heat swell to see how much he affected Neil, and he felt his own cock swelling in his pants. It was no secret that Andrew got off on giving Neil pleasure, he was sure the Junkie had already clicked onto the fact Andrew had almost cum in his pants at least five times from seeing Neil enjoying himself so much, and it was probably going to happen again.

Neil looked fucking glorious, with a sheen of sweat covering his body and a pretty red flush covering his face and reaching down his chest, his mouth hanging open and letting loose downright dirty moans every single time Andrew's fingers brushed his prostate.

His pretty cock swelling in Andrew's hand as he jerked it quicky, curving upwards towards Neil's navel and flushed a deep red with that purple tinge.

Andrew wasn't religious, but he'd worship Neil's body every day if he could.

"Drew, give me more!" Neil begged, his voice a little slurred from pleasure.

Nodding quickly, Andrew added the third finger, pushing in as far as it'd go, ducking his head to suck at Neil's nipples while he sped up he jerking of his fist.

Neil almost screamed.

He began to thrust his hips, fucking Andrew's fist before rocking back to get Andrew's fingers as far into his ass as possible. He arched upwards, pushing his chest into Andrew's face more, letting out a delighted sigh when Andrew but down gently on one swollen pink nub.

"Yes, Drew!" Neil cried, his cock swelling up before he came, tremors washing through him in waves.

Andrew kept fucking Neil with his fingers and milking his cock through the orgasm, rubbing his cheek against the redhead's chest comfortingly.

His cock ached in his pants, Andrew rutted against the bed below him a few times, the friction sending bolts of pleasure up his spine before Neil finally came down from his orgasm and noticed.

"Drew, Drew I want to suck you, yes or no?"

Andrew nodded, leaning back on the bed and letting Neil lay between his legs, tugging his cock out of his black sweats.

Neil's blowjobs were sloppy, but that was how Andrew liked it. Quick, way too much spit, but still enough friction to get him off. Neil's mouth was way too warm, and his tongue was always rough over the head of Andrew's cock, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Neil was perfect for him in every way.

He came within five minutes, Neil dutifully swallowing before going back to kissing the blonds neck.

"That was amazing Drew, thank you." Neil smiled into Andrew's neck, nuzzling into it.

"Whatever Junkie, let's go get cleaned up."


	11. First time

They'd been together two years, and they'd managed to work their way towards this, and now it was happening. Neil couldn't quite believe it.

"Are you sure about this?" Andrew asked quietly as Neil headed over to the bed with some lube and some condoms, letting his towel drop to the floor as he walked. Andrew's eyes quickly slid over his body, taking in the sight of Neil's flushed skin.

"Yeah, I'm ready if you are. You're fine with this, aren't you?" The redhead asked, suddenly second-guessing Andrew's consent. His eyes studied the older boy carefully, looking for the slightest sliver of doubt. Honestly, they hadn't really talked about doing this all that much, they'd just decided to make use of the empty house, and Neil was still worried Andrew didn't actually want to do this.

Andrew nodded slowly in agreement, his cheeks beginning to flush lightly, rosy pink against his calico skin. Neil grinned, tossing the condoms and lube over to Andrew and picking up his towel.

Neil got on the bed and began to arrange the pillows, before lying down on them with his hips propped up. Andrew watched as Neil nodded to himself and sat back up, laying his towel over the pillows.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing it from behind?" Andrew asked softly. "This is different from me fucking your thighs."

"Yes, Drew. I saw that this is apparently the most comfortable position. I'll tell you if I don't like it, and you can stop at any time as well, okay?" Neil asked, turning around to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

His pulse roared in his ears as he reached out to Andrew, pulling him in for a rough kiss, biting gently on his bottom lip. Andrew let out a sigh, shifting his hips to try and get some friction.

"Yes, Junkie. You know I will." Andrew smirked against his lips, before sucking on Neil's plump bottom lip roughly.

Neil had already done some preparation, the thought of which made Andrew's dick throb and leak inside his sweats, so Andrew's finger slipped in easily. Neil moaned, it was a downright filthy moan which made Andrew's heart stutter, gripping the blond's shoulders tightly and trying desperately to not move back onto Andrew's hand.

He failed, moving back so Andrew's finger was in to the knuckle, letting out a breathy moan into the blond's ear. Andrew crooked his finger a little, smiling devilishly as Neil shuddered and let out a loud groan.

"Fuck yes!" Neil breathed, running his hands down Andrew's chest.

Andrew let out a pleased huff, biting down on Neil's bottom lip again as he stretched him carefully. He slipped another finger in, scissoring them, making the redhead shudder and pull away.

Neil looked up, seeing the silent yes in Andrew's eyes, his teeth suddenly digging into Andrew's neck and biting down. Hard. So hard that it was definitely going to leave a mark, something that they'd discovered Andrew liked. 

Andrew hummed, sliding a third finger in and returning the favour on Neil's neck.

The younger man jolted, letting out a choked groan, pushing his hips back again, impaling himself on Andrew's fingers. He started whispering under his breath, saying it's so good right into Andrew's ear and spurring him on.

As Andrew's fingers continued their movements, Neil's wrapped around the blonds dick and started pumping firmly, paying extra attention to the head and running his thumb over the slit.

Andrew groaned, leaning back and pulling Neil up the bed with him, letting out a laugh as the redhead squeaked in protest when his fingers were gone.

Andrew kept fingering Neil for a few minutes, making sure the redhead was prepped properly so it'd be as painless as possible, gently pushed Neil down onto his belly and reached out for a condom. He handed one to his boyfriend, who put it on quickly before laying back down on his belly.

Neil gasped, pushing his hips upwards towards Andrew's, letting out a gasp as he looked back and saw the blond fumbling with the condom. His eyes fixed on Andrew's dick, staring hungrily.

"Staring," Andrew smirked, watching Neil's entire body flush pink.

He squirted a little more lube, before taking a deep breath and pressing his tip against Neil's hole.

"Fuck," Neil breathed, clutching the edges of the black duvet and letting out a long moan as Andrew began to push in.

It was a lot, Andrew was much longer and thicker than Neil had expected, but it was a pleasant burn. When Andrew had pushed in the full way, Neil winced, his hand going back to grasp Andrew's forearm, which was braced against the redheads back.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked cautiously, his eyes blazing with concern.

"It's still yes, just give me a second." Neil panted.

His breathing was heavy, his eyes squeezed shut as he relaxed his muscles, smiling softly as Andrew leaned down to push a kiss between Neil's shoulders.

Neil tilted his head back, hazed blue eyes staring up at Andrew's hazel ones. The blond's face was flushed dark red, and if Neil twisted his head around a bit more he could see the flush heading down Andrew's chest.

It was beautiful.

Leaning down, Andrew pressed his chest to Neil's back, tucking his head into the crook of his neck as he began to move.

His left hand went up, bracing next to Neil's hand, and entwining their fingers together. He felt Neil squeezing tightly, heard him letting out quiet noises as Andrew pulled out slightly.

Andrew set up a rhythm, slow and deep, pressing little kisses to Neil's flushed neck as the other man began to writhe beneath him.

Neil's free hand had snuck underneath him, roughly jerking himself off in time with Andrew's thrusts. Andrew huffed, gently pulling Neil up a little so his hand had more room to move, thrusting in as deep as he could.

Neil gasped and arched his back, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. 

"Fuck, Drew! Do it again!"

Andrew reached around, clamping his fingers around Neil's nipples and grinding his hips again.

Neil jolted and whined, throwing his head back.

"Drew, I'm so full!" Neil moaned.

Andrew felt his heart swelling, he had to pull out and regain his composure, otherwise, he was going to come.

Neil turned his head, smirking, and pushed himself back onto Andrew's dick, moaning as he was split open again.

Tweaking Neil's nipples again, Andrew slammed his hips forwards again, hearing a satisfying slap of skin on skin. It spurred Andrew on again, setting up a much rougher pace for them both, taking delight in the gasps he drew from Neil.

Neil felt the orgasm welling up in his belly, so he cried out to the blond and told him how close he was before he started to pump his cock desperately.

Pinning Neil down on his belly again, Andrew began thrusting harder, with more urgency and letting out quiet growls into Neils's ear as the redhead gasped.

Neil's head tilted back, their lips met in a dirty kiss. It was all tongue and way too sloppy for Andrew's liking, but it did the job. He could tell Neil was enjoying it, and that made things much better, it made things worth it.

Andrew almost doubled over when Neil suddenly clenched down around him, shuddering and letting out a loud Yes! as he came. He stroked his dick through it, before going completely boneless as his orgasm ended.

It was too tight, it pushed Andrew over the edge, his hands dug into the flesh of Neil's chest as his hips completely lost their rhythm.

Panting heavily, Andrew collapsed onto Neil, pushing the younger boy down and knocking the air out of him.

They laid there, minds completely blank for a few minutes as they tried to collect themselves.

"Fuck, Drew, that was so... it was so fucking good." Neil laughed, shifting slightly below Andrew so he could remove the arm that was trapped underneath him. "Holy shit."

"Is it sore?" Andrew asked, his voice raspy and low. His eyes fixed on Neil's hole, a tint of panic in them.

"No, no. It's fine, you were good." Neil smiled. "It was amazing, Drew."

Andrew rolled his eyes, his hand running through Neil's red curls carefully.

"Don't get all sentimental on me, Junkie." 

Neil laughed, rolling onto his back as soon as Andrew was off him.

"You love it."

"I do," Andrew replied, slowly going to clean Neil up. He saw Neil struggling to keep his eyes open, stretching his back and then sinking back into the bed with a smile.

Neil was fast asleep by the time Andrew was ready to get into bed, so he didn't see the way the blond smiled lovingly at him before he fell asleep next to his Junkie, stroking his hip gently.


	12. The Foxes see Neil’s Scars

Neil still didn't change out with the team after two whole years with them. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable - no, he'd long since accepted that the scars on his body were a crucial part of his identity- but it was more so his teammates didn't get upset.

Of course, they all knew that the scars were there - everyone had seen the scars on his face and arms -, but none of them had ever been curious enough about them to actually want to see the ones crisscrossing his torso. 

Kevin had seen the iron mark, Nicky and Aaron had as well but Neil tried his best to forget about that, and all of them had looked distraught over it. Neil couldn't bear it.

Kevin had been the least affected. He'd just nodded to Neil's arm and then backed away when Neil shook his head, telling him not to ask.

Aaron's eyes had filled with understanding and a quiet you can talk to me if you need to came from his lips. Neil had nodded, he'd found himself getting increasingly friendly with Aaron after he began to settle down with Katelyn, but he would never take up the offer.

Nicky. Nicky had almost burst into tears. Neil saw his eyes start to shine with unshed tears, saw his lower lip begin to tremble. He hadn't even stopped himself, he just went forward into Nicky's strong arms and let him pull him into a tight hug.

"Neil. Neil oh my god." Nicky had said, his voice low and shaky. "Neil, are you okay?"

Neil nodded because he was okay, but he still felt a little guilty. He didn't want to see Nicky upset, so he didn't want Nicky to see the rest of his scars. There'd be no way to stop Nicky from crying.

He dreaded to think how Matt would react. He couldn't let Matt see them at all.

And so, Andrew and Abby remained the only people who had seen his scars, and Neil was happy with that. Abby knew not to ask, knew to keep quiet and not pity him. Andrew was... Andrew, so there was no chance of pity there either. 

Neil liked that.

~~~~~

Neil couldn't find his shirt. He'd gone through all his clothes - most of them chosen by Andrew - and then searched through the blonds clothes as well, and it just wasn't there. He had to wear it to the team dinner, Allison had told him to, and he didn't want to disappoint her since it'd be the first time he'd seen the girls since their holiday together after they'd graduated.

He only had five minutes before he and Andrew had to meet everyone in Matt, Aaron and Nicky's room.

He headed out into the living room, where he knew Andrew was waiting.

"Drew, have you seen-"

He stopped dead when he realised all of his original Foxes were in there.

Andrew was stood closest to him, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw Neil without his shirt, and then looked back around to see where the rest of the team stared in horror at Neil.

Neil's blood was going cold as he saw Matt's eyes widening, Allison's mouth falling open in shock, Nicky's tears and heard many gasps.

"Neil..." Dan began, quickly snapping her jaw shut when she saw Nicky's face. "Um... we came in here so the baby foxes wouldn't get suspicious, but we can leave if you want us to."

He sighed.

"No, it's fine. I was just trying to find that shirt Allison wanted me to wear," Neil explained.

"Bathroom counter," Andrew stated, heading to the kitchen to pick up his cigarettes. Neil nodded slowly, turning back around, and then cringing when he realised he'd just shown everyone the iron mark and heard Matt let out a choked noise.

He felt the guilt pulling at his heart.

~~~~~

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, and everyone kept quiet about Neil's scars. 

It was nice, Neil enjoyed spending time with his team and he loved the buffet they went to, sure that he'd eaten half his weight but having no regrets, even if he felt a little sick.

They ended up in Matt, Aaron and Nicky's dorm watching a film - a shitty romantic comedy that Allison had picked out. Andrew was sat on the sofa next to Kevin and Renee, with Neil tucked between his legs resting his cheek on Andrew's hard thigh. Andrew's hand threaded through his hair, pulling gently.

"Matt wants to talk to you," Andrew told him in hushed Russian, tilting Neil's head so he could see the glances Matt kept giving him.

"Ah." Neil slowly stood. "Yeah, I'll bring you a glass back," he said, trying to hide the fact that he as getting up specifically for Matt, though he wasn't sure why.

He was in the middle of pouring two glasses of water when he heard Matt's soft voice behind him.

Turning, Neil saw the giant puppy that was Matt slouched over with a stressed-out look on his face. He chewed his bottom lip, before opening his arms. Neil walked into them on autopilot, letting Matt squeeze him tightly.

"Neil, I'm so sorry," Matt began, his voice breaking with the last word.

"Why?" Neil asked, fighting the urge to pull out of the hug, instead letting his head rest on Matt's broad chest.

"Because all those scars... they had to hurt so badly and you were so young and-" Matt stopped himself, taking a shaky breath, "-you've been through so much, Neil. You have to be hurting but you never say anything, and we're all so worried about you. You're my best friend, and I know I couldn't have stopped any of them, but I just feel like the worst friend for not knowing-"

Neil felt tears dripping onto the top of his head, and he pulled back quickly, staring up at his best friend, then trying to reach up and brush the tears away.

"Matt, please don't cry," Neil said, raising his hand to rub at Matt's arm. "I'm okay, really. They hurt at first, and I just didn't want anyone to see them, not even Andrew. I felt so... hideous like nobody could ever love me, but Andrew made me realise that they're a part of me. He reminded me that you guys stuck by me after Baltimore, so you wouldn't leave me if you saw the rest of my scars.

"Trust me, I'm okay, I'm coming to terms with them, the team is helping me get better. It's been ages since I had a panic attack or nightmare, it's been ages since I've wanted to run." Neil explained.

Matt nodded, pulling Neil in for another hug.

"I'm glad you're getting better, Neil. I just... seeing them... it really made the fact that Evermore and Baltimore weren't the only times you got scars sink in and it was just... a lot to deal with?" Matt sighed. "I know I've told you this so many times, but if you need to talk, come to me."

Neil smiled against Matt's chest, they were lost in the hug for a few minutes, before Neil heard Nicky clearing his throat. Neil pulled back from Matt, immediately getting pulled into another hug from Nicky. Neil knew Nicky had overheard everything by the way his breathing was troubled, so he stayed quiet and just let him hug it out.

"I'm so glad they're dead, Neil. They deserve it for hurting you." Nicky breathed. "If they ever get sore, make sure you get some bio-oil or moisturiser on them. Same thing if they start to feel tight."

Neil couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped his throat.

"I will don't worry. They feel fine right now though, it's only the burns that sting sometimes." Neil told him, stepping back from Nicky's tight hold.

Nicky's eyes were still wet with tears, but Neil could tell he was done crying.

"Ah, then that's good. Just remember to moisturise, it'll really help." Nicky wiped his eyes before his regular bright smile returned to his face. "Now, we'd better get back in there, your man was beginning to get antsy after you and Matt were gone for ten minutes."

Neil smiled again, heading back in to watch that shitty film again.

~~~~~

Neil awoke to find the room empty apart from him, Andrew and the girls. Another movie was playing, this time it looked like it was a Disney film, and it was also clear the only reason Andrew was still here was so he wouldn't have to wake Neil up.

His cheek was still pressed against Andrew's thigh, and if he tilted his head back he could just about see Andrew staring blankly at the screen. The movement got Andrew's attention, the blond's gaze snapping down to him.

"What time is it?" Neil asked groggily.

"Just past 2 am," Andrew answered. "Do you want to go back to the dorm?"

"Yes," Neil said, getting to his feet. "Sorry I fell asleep on you guys." He said to the girls, who had also gotten to their feet.

"Don't worry, baby boy," Allison smiled. "It was so much fun today, you looked so cute in that shirt."

Neil let her press a kiss to the top of his head. The girls had started kissing him platonically just before their graduation, and Neil would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Andrew had been a bit irritated by it at first, but he'd accepted it after he saw how loved it made Neil feel, which the redhead really appreciated.

"Remember to call me so we can plan another shopping trip!" Allison told him before Renee came to give Neil a light pat on the shoulder, which was her equivalent of the kiss.

"I will don't worry," Neil replied, smiling at the two girls as their hands entwined.

"It was nice to see you again, Neil." Renee's smile was as sweet as ever, but Neil could see the could of concern behind her eyes. "You can always call me if you want to hang out."

Neil nodded again, watching Dan out of the corner of his eye and wondering if she was going to say anything about his scars. She didn't, which honestly surprised him since she was normally the first one to come to his defence. She just gave him a hug, patting his back.

"Love you, baby boy," Dan whispered. "You know what to do if you need someone to speak to."

He nodded, letting Andrew pull him away.

He ended up curled up next to Andrew in their bed, ready to fall asleep after a casual makeout session, and Neil was honestly calmer than he'd ever been.

The knowledge that none of the Foxes had thought he was too broken after seeing his scars made his heart feel much lighter, and the fact Andrew had stayed watching the film just so Neil could sleep made him feel so loved.

He fell asleep in Andrew's arms.


	13. Neil touches the Butt

It started out with Andrew being curious about how it'd feel to have Neil touch his ass casually. Andrew was comfortable with having Neil casually touching him on his shoulders, on his back, his waist and on his stomach.

He was used to Neil touching him, and he enjoyed those touches. It made him feel safe, he knew he'd always be safe with Neil.

And so, Andrew began to let Neil touch his ass.

It started while they were kissing. Neil's calloused hands would trail down and over his ass, eventually coming to rest on Andrew's thighs. Andrew couldn't stop the shudder when Neil touched him, but he was quick to remind Neil that it was because it was a new situation and not a bad one.

It ended with Neil sliding his hand into Andrew's back pocket, and Andrew went weak at the knees every single time. 

That set everything else in motion.

They'd been together for four years before Andrew was comfortable with the thought of bottoming.

It was two months before Andrew's graduation when he bought it up. He felt comfortable with Neil touching his ass, something which he was sure was never going to happen until one day he actually thought about it in depth.

So here he was, with Neil's hands gently holding his ass while they kissed, asking - no, telling - Neil that he wanted to bottom at some point.

The reaction was just what Andrew had expected.

"Drew... are you sure? I mean, it's a yes from me, but only if you're absolutely sure." Neil was panting lightly from their makeout session, his face a beautiful shade of red, and his blue eyes were hazy as they took in the sight of Andrew in his lap.

"Yes, Neil, I would not tell you if I wasn't sure. I've thought about this in depth." Andrew said, letting out a quiet sigh as Neil ran a thumb over the small of his back, where Andrew had a pair of dimples.

"Okay, we can do that. Is there anything you want us to do? Like, to make you more comfortable so we can build up to it?" Neil asked, lifting his hands up so Andrew could reposition himself.

Andrew's sweats were tenting at the front, his cock grinding against Neil's scarred stomach.

"I want you to touch my ass without me having clothes on." Andrew swallowed, his hands going to his waistband.

"Okay, Drew." Neil smiled, watching as Andrew knelt up and slipped his sweats down, taking them off and then sitting himself down on Neil's lap again.

Neil kept his hands still, knowing better than to rush into touching Andrew, which the blond appreciated. He took hold of Neil's hands and pulled them towards his ass, trying not to tense up when he felt Neil's burning hot hands against him.

Bad memories burned below the surface, but Andrew's mind was doing well in keeping them there. He knew that Neil was safe, he knew that Neil would never intentionally hurt him. The redhead had never pushed any of Andrew's boundaries, never asked for anything and was incredibly tuned into Andrew's wants and needs.

Neil was nothing like those from the past, otherwise, Andrew wouldn't even have considered this.

It was honestly a nice feeling, Neil's hands seemed to be the perfect size to cup Andrews' cheeks and they were gentle. They weren't grabbing, just holding, and that was what the blond needed.

Neil gave him a minute to adjust to the feeling, before tilting his head back to Andrew could press a hard kiss to his lips.

"You want me to touch anywhere else?" Neil asked between kisses, careful not to dig his fingers into Andrew's supple skin.

"Between my shoulders." Andrew murmured. "Anywhere, I don't know. Just don't touch my waist."

Neil nodded, removing his left hand, which appeared a second later between Andrew's shoulder blades, fingers stroking over the thick muscles there.

Neil's lips pressed against the hollow of Andrew's neck and oh that spot. Andrew would poke fun at Neil's obsession with his neck almost every day, but he'd be damned if he would ever admit he enjoyed it. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but whenever Neil kissed that spot, Andrew's knees got weak. If he licked the spot, Andrew couldn't help the bead of precum that'd leak out. If he bit it... Andrew was over the edge in an instant.

Andrew hated losing control of himself, but he sort of enjoyed it when Neil was the one who made him lose it.

Andrew's hand slipped between them, taking both their cocks and beginning a hard and fast rhythm. It was the way he liked it, and he'd even taken to twisting at the head just to give Neil a little more pleasure.

Neil gasped and arched his back, lifting his hips up a little before he realised he was tipping Andrew over and slammed his hips back down. Andrew smiled into Neil's lips and rewarded him with a gentle bite.

The hand on his shoulders trailed upwards to cup the back of his head, pulling him in a little so Neil had better access to his neck. The hand on his ass trailed downwards to the inside of his right thigh - where they'd discovered was another sensitive spot - and kneaded carefully.

Andrew rolled his hips forward, swallowing a moan.

As they kept kissing - and Andrew kept thrusting into his fist, his cock grinding roughly against Neil's - Andrew let himself get lost in his fantasies.

Neil's moans were musical, and it helped push Andrew closer and closer to the edge.

Both Neil's hands went back to Andrew's ass, gently touching as Andrew kept rolling his hips. Andrew groaned as he felt Neil bite down on his neck, twisting his hand on the heads of their cocks to get a similar reaction from the redhead, and was greeted by a stream of precum.

Andrew felt his stomach tightening, so he sped his hand up, trying not to pant too hard and reveal just how affected he was. Neil most definitely already knew, but Andrew would rather not think about that as he squeezed their cocks together roughly.

"Andrew!" Neil gasped, thrusting up into his hand before he came, coating both their cocks in thick streams of cum.

The feel of it sent Andrew over the edge, all of his muscles tensing as he came, feeling Neil pulling him closer by his ass.

Andrew tried to keep quiet, but he let out a breathy sigh as he milked his cock, feeling Neil giving his neck soft kisses and kitten licks which sent more bolts of pleasure down his spine. Neil's fingers traced little patterns across his ass, ever so gently, before Andrew moved away.

"You okay?" Neil asked softly, watching Andrew reaching over for tissues. Andrew nodded slowly, cleaning off his hand and pulling his sweats back on.

He handed Neil a tissue, looking away as the redhead cleaned himself up.

His heart was still racing, Andrew cursed himself for having a damn rabbit heart whenever he was around Neil. He was out of breath as well, so he thought for a few seconds that he should stop smoking, but then again he'd already cut down.

Neil shifted behind him, coming up next to him, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"You sure you're okay?" Neil asked, holding his hand out for Andrew to take, which the blond did.

"Yes." Andrew said, "it was fine, but I want to wait a while before we do anything else."

Neil squeezed his hand gently.

"Of course, Drew. You know I'm happy with whatever you will give me, and that was already a lot more than I expected, so thank you. I don't care how long it is until you're ready, as long as we don't go too fast." Neil smiled.

Andrew nodded in reply, deciding that he felt entirely too damp and stood up.

"I'm going to get a shower." He said flatly, already halfway to the door before he was finished.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen, I'll get you a bowl of ice cream ready."

Andrew didn't answer, but he felt a spark of appreciation light his heart.


	14. Skype Sex

Andrew was busy brushing the damn cat he'd found in a back alley near his apartment when the Skype call from Neil came through. He answered it way faster than he would have liked to, but he missed that damn Junkie more than was probably healthy.

Auburn curls and cool blue eyes filled the screen, making Andrew's heart skip a beat. Neil was in the house in Colombia - no doubt with Robin there as well - in his and Andrew's room. The familiarity made Andrew's traitorous heart skip another beat, and for a second he wondered if he was dying.

"Hey." Neil greeted. "How's Sir?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, lifting up the fat cat so Neil could look.

"Wow, what've you been feeding her? That's one chonky cat."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Andrew demanded, not quite believing what he'd just heard. He knew that Robin was educating Neil on memes and the internet, but he just wasn't ready to hear any of it.

He honeslty liked internet virgin Neil better.

"I said chonky."

"Never say it again." Andrew huffed, standing up to throw Sir out of the bedroom, so he could have a bit of privacy when talking to Neil since they had been discussing Skype sex recently. Andrew wasn't hoping for it, he was just lonely since he'd graduated, and Skype with Neil helped to ease the pain.

However, the creature Neil had become in four short months was beginning to make Andrew question exactly why hed been protecting that idiot for so long.

"I won't." Neil smiled, leaning back in his chair. "I miss you, Drew. The bed feels so empty without you."

"Well, my bed feels fine. I forgot what it was like to have space to myself." Andrew huffed, moving his tablet so it was next to him on the bed, laying back to get comfortable.

"Awww, you miss me though. You miss my ass." Neil laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that, Junkie," Andrew smirked, pulling the covers up over him.

Neil pouted, and damn, Andrew was whipped. He wanted to kiss those full, red lips so badly, wanted to taste Neil again. It was disgusting, how much he'd come to rely on Neil, but he couldn't help the feelings washing over him.

"I wish you were here with me." Neil sighed, his shoulders drooping.

Andrew sighed, giving the redhead an appreciative once-over. He could see the weird angle that he was sat at, which was normally the case when Neil was hard and wanted Andrew to touch him.

It seemed like the Skype sex might just be happening.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked quietly, watching the way Neil inhaled sharply and licked his lips.

"Yes, Drew," Neil answered, his voice a few pitches higher than normal. Andrew felt heat sparking in his belly.

"If I was there with you, I'd sit you on the desk and get down on my knees-" Andrew wasn't sure how to do this, but the way Neil bit his lip was a sure sign he was doing well, "-and I'd start kissing your cock through your shorts."

Neil let out a sigh, his head tilting back. Andrew saw his arm move, and the blond knew Neil was teasing his cock through the thin material of those sinful shorts.

While Neil wasn't really into getting off on his own, he'd actually been the one to suggest this, and Andrew was liking the idea so far. He could already see the flush coming onto Neil's cheeks, and his cock was already beginning to twitch in his sweats.

"Drew... I want to touch your hair, yes or no?" Neil asked, his eyes focusing on his screen.

"Yes," Andrew answered, shifting his covers away from him and pulling his sweats off. He could hear Neil's quiet moan, and his own hand travelled upwards, threading into his hair and tugging gently, just like Neil would do.

Somehow, it didn't feel the same.

"'m so hard, Drew." Neil moaned.

"Take off your shorts, yes or no?" Andrew asked, his breathing already starting to get heavy as he palmed his cock through his tight briefs.

Neil didn't even answer, the Junkie, and just took his shorts off before going back to teasing himself.

"I'd suck the tip of your cock, and then tease your balls with my hand," Andrew told him, grabbing his own cock before he began to watch Neil more closely.

He could see Neil's stomach tensing, his hips rolling ever so slightly. The flush was beginning to cover Neil's face, and before long it'd be spreading over his chest and making the scars there stand out more.

Andrew fucking loved it. He was weak for Neil's scars - they showed just how strong his junkie could be, how strong he was - and seeing them flushing as well really got to him. Because he was the one causing it, and it honestly made Andrew proud of himself.

"Andrew I-" Neil cut himself off with a moan.

"I'd move us to the bed and then I'd get the lube," Andrew growled, setting himself up so he was at a better angle.

Neil let out a choked noise, scrambling to the bed with his tablet, placing it haphazardly before he laid down, staring into the camera.

He was beautiful. The cool blue of his eyes was almost completely consumed by the black holes of his pupils, and they were glazed over with arousal.

Andrew swallowed, reaching into his drawer and pulling out the fleshlight Nicky had given him as a joke two years back. He'd never thought he'd actually use it but now seemed like a good time to try it.

Neil must've noticed because his breath hitched with a moan, but he didn't say anything, instead lubing up his fingers.

Andrew did the same, stroking his cock roughly, feeling his stomach clenching with heat.

"I want to finger you, yes or no?" He asked, flinching back when he heard Neil sob.

While this wasn't entirely unheard of - Neil did sometimes cry when he was particularly pent-up - it still put Andrew on edge. He slowed his hand down, his body screaming in protest at the loss of friction.

"Yes Drew, been so empty without you."

And damn if Andrew didn't almost cum right then. He had to squeeze the base of his dick, his eyes widening just a fraction when he saw the stream of precum beading at the tip.

Neil's eyes had gone wide as well, obviously not intending to let that slip, and his eyes darting around frantically before coming to rest on Andrew.

looking down at the corner, Andrew could see his flushed cheeks and hungry stare. then, he understood the whimper Neil let out, throwing his head back. both hands were out of sight, but Andrew could tell by the movement of Neil's arms that the left was stroking his cock and the right was tracing around his hole.

"I'd finger you nice and slow, making sure your prostate gets lots of attention like you like it," Andrew told him, going back to stroking his cock rough and fast, squeezing the head just a little more and arching his back in pleasure.

Neil moaned again, the way he did when a finger slipped in for the first time.

"So good, Andrew. Your fingers are so thick, feels so good."

Andrew reached for the flesh jack, choking back a moan as he slid his slicked-up cock into the tightness. It was nowhere close to how hot Neil felt, but it was just as tight and had ridges inside of it, making hot pleasure shoot through his cock and up his spine.

He vaguely registered Neil shifting to his knees, moving so he was directly in front of the camera. Andrew's eyes widened as far as they would go, unable to stop the loud, raspy moan erupting from his throat.

He had a perfect view of Neil's perfect ass. Round and shapely, and so firm it was probably possible to bounce a quarter off of it. The cheeks were spread just wide enough for Andrew to see the pink pucker of Neil's hole, and that the redhead already had two fingers in right to the second knuckle.

Andrew's hips bucked into the jack, swelling up just a little more at the sight.

"You're doing so well, taking my fingers like a pro," Andrew growled.

Neil whimpered, hips thrusting back onto his fingers, sinking them in the full way, scissoring them quickly. Much faster than Andrew would ever do it, not careful enough.

"I'd take it slow, make sure you're nice and stretched open for my cock." Neil moaned, his hand visibly slowing down. Neil leant down, pressing his chest to the pillows as his hands kept working, giving Andrew an even better view.

Andrew picked up the pace, thrusting into the jack faster, raising his free hand to tweak at his nipples, feeling them erect immediately. His thighs twinged, demanding he changed the angle of his thrusts, so he did. He knelt in from of his tablet, making sure Neil could see his if he happened to turn around, sure that Neil could hear the obscene sounds of his cock pumping in and out.

Neil moaned, slipping the third finger in and thrusting back.

"Andrew... feel so empty without you and your cock." Neil sobbed, wiggling his hips in a way that meant he wanted Andrew to put it in.

"Yes or no?" Andrew grunted, knowing that there was a dildo in the bedside drawer.

"Yes! Yes, Drew, need you so bad." Neil cried, hand pulling out and reaching off-screen, bringing back the sleek black dildo and swiftly sitting on it. "Fuck, Drew. So big, you're stretching me so much, so full!"

Andrew's hips stuttered, precum streaming out and slicking the jack even more.

"You're so tight, baby. Taking me so well, clenching around me so perfectly."

Neil wailed, his whole body shuddering, and Andrew knew he'd just came.

Surprised by how quickly Neil had come, Andrew stopped for a second, before the pressure around his cock felt uncomfortable.

The phantom sensation of Neil twitching around his cock made his cock swell again, Andrew had to speed up so his hips were jackrabbiting into the flesh jack. It was too much but not enough.

"Andrew you're so close," Neil whispered, turned around so he was looking at Andrew thrusting into the toy, licking his lips hungrily. "I want to suck you so badly, feel you in my mouth, want you to cum down my throat."

Andrew let out a disgracefully high-pitched moan as he came, his vision whiting out for a few seconds while all his muscles twitched with the pleasure of it.

Both of them stayed still for a few minutes, the only sounds being their laboured breathing before Neil shifted to get some tissues. Andrew frowned as he eased his oversensitive cock out of the toy, grimacing at how much cum was inside. 

"Umm, wow? I really enjoyed that." Neil started, slipping his underwear back on. "I mean, thank you. I really missed you."

"Whatever, Junkie. At least now you won't be completely horny when you see me next month." Andrew rolled his eyes, getting up to put the toy in the bathroom sink, ready to clean it out when Neil hung up on him to go to sleep.

"Uh, you liked it too, don't lie." Neil laughed. "That dildo didn't feel nearly as good as your cock, though,"

"Ah, so you do miss my cock. I fucking knew it." Andrew huffed, pulling on his sweats and wrapping himself up in the duvet.

Neil's face was priceless, Andrew wished he'd been fast enough to screenshot it, would've been a perfect piece of blackmail material, Andrew was almost sad at the number of icecream tubs he'd missed out on.

"Well, that too." Neil teased. "But I really do miss you, it feels weird not seeing you every day."

Andrew's heart clenched a little, glad that the Junkie actually missed him and hadn't just left like everyone else seemed to.

He wasn't going to say it, but he really missed that fucking Junkie.


	15. Andrew exploring his boundaries

Andrew was honestly surprised with himself when he woke up at 3 am with a raging erection and covered in a sheen of sweat.

Sure, he'd had wet dreams before - quite a lot actually since he'd graduated and left Neil in South Carolina - but this time was different.

This time, he'd dreamed of Neil inside of him, thrusting incredibly gently while he told Andrew that he was perfect and so good. Neil had been so careful, making love to him, just the way Andrew had always imagined him to do.

Though Andrew had actually considered bottoming many times, he'd never actually gotten around to asking. He was ready, there was no doubt about it, he trusted Neil with his life and knew the redhead would never dream of hurting him. 

The idea of it, Andrew mind fine with. The issue was he didn't know if his body was okay with it. Andrew had fingered himself a few times before he went to Palmetto and while he was in Juvie trying to figure out his sexuality. While it'd been a terrible experience - finding out he actually liked it, despite everything that'd happened - Andrew had been fine with the fingers. After all, nobody had ever bothered to stretch him first, he had no reason to dislike it.

The actual problem was the feeling of something bigger, thicker, inside of him. Andrew's walls were still up, no matter how much he trusted Neil, because his body just wasn't ready to actually have Neil inside of him. 

Which was why he was so surprised he'd dreamed of it. He never dreamed of stuff he knew he wasn't ready for.

Andrew just curled up in his blankets and fell back to sleep.

~~~~~

Three weeks later, and Andrew had made up his mind.

Nicky had given him one of those dildos with a suction base for Christmas before graduation, and Andrew had kept it just in case.

He was going to attach it to the bathroom floor and try to take it in. 

He'd be able to stop whenever he wanted, and he could take it at his own pace, which was perfect for him. He knew he was safe, and the fact it wasn't a real cock made him feel a little better about it.

So, he got to work for the day. He went to training, went shopping for food for Sir, and then returned to feed the damned cat. She meowed happily at him, curling up in his lap while he sat at the table to eat his spaghetti.

He put Sir on the sofa, she was a lazy fuck who would stay there until she got hungry and adventured to the bedroom to scream at Andrew until he fed her, and headed to the bathroom to clean himself out.

Swallowing, he got the dildo out of the packaging and making sure it was fastened to the floor securely. It wasn't too big, maybe just an inch shorter than Neil's cock, and was a bit thinner too. 

He probably should've gone for a smaller one, but then again he was sure he could handle this. 

Sighing softly, he opened the bottle of lube and warmed it in his hand, before tracing a finger around his hole. His heart skipped a beat, but he didn't feel anything that made him want to stop. 

Sliding the first finger in made a shudder go through his body, and when his fingertip rubbed against his prostate, his cock began to swell.

It took about fifteen minutes before Andrew was finally ready to consider the dildo.

Now, it seemed much more foreboding. Normally, he would've just put it away and forgot about it, but this time his body wasn't screaming at him not to do it.

He knelt down, spreading his knees shoulder-width apart and settling back on his heels.

He was alone, the dildo was just plastic, plastic wouldn't move by itself. He could pull himself up whenever he wanted. This was for him. Not for Neil, only for Andrew.

Slowly, Andrew pressed the tip against his stretched hole, not feeling any pain, not feeling his heart stop or his stomach clench. Furrowing his brows, Andrew stared at himself in the huge six-foot mirror hung on the door. 

Looking at it confirmed that he was definitely alone and that he was in control of everything he did. That was good.

Andrew kept staring at himself as he slowly slid down, feeling the slight burn - the kind that couldn't be avoided - as the head pushed inside the two tight rings of muscle. He paused, letting the feeling pass before he gradually sat down the full way.

It was an odd feeling, he wasn't sure why Neil seemed to enjoy being filled so much. It wasn't a bad feeling - it didn't hurt at all once the burn had passed, which surprised Andrew - but it just didn't feel particularly good.

Maybe it had something to do with the movements? Neil normally started moaning when Andrew started moving.

He started by rotating his hips in a clockwise motion, letting out a hiss when the tip pressed up against his prostate. He did it again, raising his hips up a little, feeling the tip rubbing against the small bundles of nerves.

Andrew closed his eyes and began to move his hips in earnest, letting his mind run wild.

How would Neil fuck him? Would he be gentle and slow, the way Andrew liked to fuck him and make him scream? Would it be fast, would Neil pummel his prostate until Andrew came from the sensation?

Andrew was sure Neil would fill him up so much, pushing the full way in so his balls pressed up against Andrew's ass. Neil would stay still for a few seconds, letting Andrew get used to the feeling and probably kissing the sensitive spot on his neck to put him at ease.

He would start moving, ever so slowly, until only the tip was still inside of him, before pushing back in painstakingly slow. He'd make sure to grind his cock right against Andrew's prostate and send shivers down the blond's spine.

He'd tease Andrew's nipples, pinching them lightly before sliding his hands down. One would rest on Andrew's belly - just under his navel - and the other would take his cock and stroke quick and rough.

Andrew moaned, slamming his hips down and taking his cock in hand and beginning to quickly work his hand. He imagined Neil's calloused palm rubbing against the sensitive shaft, his fingers wrapping around him with ease.

He imagined Neil's warmth underneath him, his thighs bracketing Neil's slim hips, raised up slightly so Neil could thrust up into him. Neil's scars under his hands, his chest completely flushed as blue eyes took in Andrew's body.

Andrew's things twitched, beginning to ache from the constant movement. He decided to go back to swivelling his hips, making sure to grind the head against his prostate.

This hadn't even been about getting off at the beginning, but now his stomach was roiling with heat and arousal, so he supposed it wouldn't hurt to give himself an orgasm.

Keeping up with the grinding, Andrew stripped his cock with one hand and braced himself against the floor - no, Neil's chest - to give him more leverage.

Moans slipped from his lips, without permission, echoing off the walls. Andrew caught his reflection in the mirror and felt an almost painful throb of arousal course through him.

He was flushed all over his body, his nipples standing out a pretty rosy pink from being teased so much, his cock hanging there all flushed and hard with the tip beginning to purple like it did when he was close.

Neil would probably have cum just from seeing him like that.

Andrew parted his legs a little more so he could see the dildo going into him, letting out a loud cry as he slammed his hips down one last time.

It felt incredible. The pressure against his prostate was too much, his cock felt too sensitive as waves of his orgasm washed over him. Thick streams of cum burst from his cock, spraying all over the bathroom floor and his hand.

He sat there for a good minute, milking his cock for all it was worth until the aftershock subsided.

Pulling off slowly, Andrew grimaced at the feeling ofthe plastic sliding out of him, leaving him feeling so empty. For the first time in his life, it was actually a pleasant feel.

Standing up on shaky legs, he dumped the dildo into the sink to be washed later and jumped into the shower to clean off. It took him a quarter of an hour to get rid of all the evidence, but when he was done Andrew felt a sort of accomplishment.

He'd actually been ready for it, he hadn't overestimated himself.

He was damn proud, he was one step closer to being able to give Neil all of him. The thought got his heart racing again.

He Skyped Neil again later, listening to everything that's happened at that day's practice, stroking Sir's thick fur until he fell asleep.

(Neil stayed on the call all night, falling asleep to the sounds of Andrew breathing.)


	16. Chapter 16

Neil let himself into Andrew's apartment, taking a quick look around and finding it empty. He'd seen Andrew's car, so he knew the blonde was in, and then he saw Sir sleeping on the sofa in front of the TV which was still on.

Strange.

Heading to the bedroom, Neil heard a hushed noise from the bathroom, which sounded like humming but Neil couldn't be sure.

Dropping his bag in the bedroom, Neil headed back to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey, Drew, it's me!" Neil called. "I bought you some ice cream."

He heard clattering behind the door and Andrew's hushed swearing. Neil guessed he'd shocked his boyfriend more than normal.

"Doors unlocked," Andrew called, the sound of moving water accompanying him. Neil smiled, opening the door and spotting Andrew sitting in the bath surrounded by towers of bubbles, his phone knocked onto the floor. The scent of lavender filled the room, and Andrew looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep in there, Neil had probably shocked him awake.

"Hey," Neil said softly, heading over to the bath and standing over Andrew. "You okay?"

Andrew hummed in affirmation, tilting his head up and meeting Neil's eyes.

"Yes or no?" Andrew whispered.

"Yes," Neil answered, leaning down to press a kiss to Andrew's soft lips. It was short and sweet, Andrew tasted like cotton candy and ice cream, which was a comfortingly familiar taste.

Andrew pulled away, a dull fire burning behind his eyes. He took Neil's hand and pulled it to rest on his chest, right above his heart. Neil noticed the elevated pulse underneath his fingers and silently asked Andrew the question hanging over both of them.

"Come in," Andrew said softly, watching intently as Neil stripped off and climbed into the warm water. Neil sat with his legs apart, waiting for Andrew to turn around and lean back against his chest.

He put his hand back above Andrew's heart, tapping his finger in time with the blonds pulse. Andrew sighed, tilting his head back on Neil's shoulder and staring up with black eyes.

"Not below the hips right now." Andrew murmured, his eyes widening as Neil's hand moved downwards and rested on the blonds soft belly. He dug his fingers in slightly, feeling the muscles underneath. Andrew let out a sigh, relaxing into Neil. They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company, the only sounds being their slow breathing.

"I missed you," Neil whispered, tracing the pattern of a fox paw around Andrew's navel. "A month until I graduate, can't wait."

Andrew hummed, having obvious dozed off for a few minutes, stretching his legs out, "neither can I. I'll finally have peace of mind that you're not doing something stupid."

Neil snorted, lifting his hand so it was brushing over Andrew's chest, firm but gentle.

"And I'll finally be able to spend more time with you again. We can actually go on dates!"

"Ew." Andrew huffed, grabbing onto Neil's arm gently as it began to stray downwards again. Neil paused, waiting for the no that never came, listening intently as Andrew began to speak again.

"I want to try something today." Andrew began, his gaze steadily meeting Neil's, watching as the redhead gently rubbed circles on his stomach.

Neil's interested peaked a little, he was always down to try new things, but at the same time, he was aware of how difficult it could be for Andrew to be comfortable with branching out.

"It's a yes from me, Drew," Neil told him with a smile, watching Andrew's face carefully for any signs of discomfort and finding none.

Andrew took a deep breath, raising his hand from the water and resting on top of Neil's, tapping gently with his index finger.

"I want you to finger me," Andrew said it so bluntly, Neil was sure he'd misheard, and he choked on his spit a little.

"You can say no," Andrew said immediately, mistaking Neil's shock for disapproval.

"It's a yes, I was just surprised." Neil smiled. "If that's what you want, then I'm down."

Andrew nodded, his jaw working and grip on Neil's hand getting tighter.

"There are conditions to this," Andrew added, "I want to be in your lap and facing you when we do it, and I want to grind on you as well."

Neil felt a throb of arousal in his belly at hearing Andrew be so straightforward about what he wanted. He honestly liked to hear it, he loved it when Andrew took control but loved it when Andrew gave up some of the control to him even more.

"Yes Drew, whatever you need to feel comfortable."

~~~~~

Andrew was tense when he first began straddling Neil's lap, even little kisses to his neck weren't calming him. Neil wasn't sure how to react, so he just kept kissing, letting Andrew jerk both their cocks roughly.

He waited for Andrew to tell him to move his hands downwards, to cup his ass and slip a finger in. He didn't have to wait that long.

"Yes." Andrew breathed, tilting his head to the side so Neil could have better access to his neck.

Neil bit down softly on Andrew's neck, tearing a moan out of the blond's throat and feeling Andrew's cock spurt a little precum.

"Say no if you need to." Neil murmured, lifting his head up so Andrew was able to hear him clearly.

Andrew nodded, tilting his head to the side so he could claim Neil's lips in a fiery kiss. The tension was leaking out of Andrew's muscles, and soon the blond was fully relaxed in Neil's lap.

Neil started to move slowly, grabbing the tube of lube from next to him and coating his fingers before beginning to gently circle Andrew's hole.

Andrew's breath hitched, his grip on Neil's shoulders tightening just a fraction.

"It's still a yes," Andrew told him, pressing a kiss to Neil's jaw. "I want this."

Neil hummed, dipping his finger into Andrew's hole to the first knuckle, drawing a soft noise from the blond, and feeling their cocks grind together harder. Andrew rocked his hips forwards before thrusting back onto Neil's hand and pushing Neil's finger in the full way.

Andrew's jaw fell open as the tip of Neil's finger hit his prostate, his hand clenching around their cocks.

neil knew that speaking right then would be a bad idea, so he just kept moving his finger around, stretching Andrew's hole until he could slip in the second finger. Andrew moaned, biting Neil's lip and speeding up the movement of his hand.

His hand squeezed almost unbearably tight, rotating at the heads and sending bolts of pleasure through Neil's entire body. The redhead moaned, burying his head in the crook of Andrew's neck, making sure to lick over the spot he'd bitten earlier. Andrew shuddered, rotating his hips a little so Neil's fingers bumped his prostate.

Andrew let out a gasp, the hand on Neil's shoulder trailing down to rub over Neil's scars. He traced them carefully - not rubbing hard like he would if he was trying to remind himself who he was with - crying out when Neil began to massage his prostate.

"Mmm!" Andrew moaned, his muscles tightening up as he shuddered again, cock leaking streams of precum.

andrew was so tight, Neil was awed by it, and his insides were burning hot. Neil wondered how Andrew would feel around his cock - if they ever got to that point - and the thought made the pleasure in his belly curl even tighter.

Their cocks were both soaked with precum, letting Andrew's hand stroke them with almost no resistance. The friction was glorious, Neil could feel Andrew's cock throbbing against his and that coupled with Andrew's tight heat was almost overwhelming.

He immediately tried to think of the least sexy thing he could - Aaron and Kevin in dresses - so he wouldn't cum right then and there. This was about Andrew, Neil was determined to make the blond cum first.

Judging by how the muscles on Andrew's belly were tensing, how the moans and gasps coming from his mouth were getting louder and for frequent, and how his thighs were beginning to shiver, Neil knew that it wouldn't be a long wait.

Slipping in the third finger was easy, and it made Andrew let out an extremely high-pitched moan. The hand around their cocks disappeared, suddenly covering Andrew's mouth and the blond leaned back. His hazel eyes were wide and glazed over in arousal, but Neil could see the shock in them.

"I want to hear you, Drew." He urged, continuing to stretch the blond and paying extra attention to his prostate.

Andrew whimpered, the sound muffled by his hand, thrusting his hips back so he was riding Neil's fingers.

"Feel good?" Neil asked, a smirk on his face. Andrew gave a short, jerky nod. "Are you close?" Another nod.

Andrew's hand returned to their cocks, stroking fast and rough, so Neil began to pick up the pace of his fingers, bumping Andrew's prostate with every thrust.

"It feels great having your prostate stimulated, doesn't it?" Neil whispered. "I love it when you do this to me, Drew."

Andrew let out a wrecked moan, his entire body shuddering.

"Feels..." Andrew trailed off, "really full. The good kind of full, feels nice." He panted, leaning further into Neil so his fingers were at the perfect angle.

"You feel so tight, so warm. Is this how it feels when you do this to me?" Neil teased, thrusting his fingers into Andrew harder, all the way to the third knuckle and knocking Andrew's breath out of him.

Andrew nodded, biting down on Neil's shoulder to keep himself quiet.

"I'm so glad you're letting me do this, Drew. I love giving you pleasure."

Andrew shuddered, letting out a quiet sob.

"It feels good." Andrew choked out. "Never felt like this when I did it myself."

The image of Andrew sprawled out on the bed, fingers buried deep in his ass while he tugged at his cock roughly flashed behind Neil's eyes.

Warmth pulsed through Neil's belly, and he knew Andrew could feel his cock throb by the way the blonde gasped.

"Shit, Drew, that's fucking hot," Neil growled, his free hand gently rubbing over one of Andrew's forearms, teasing the scars there. "You stretched yourself open? Fuckign hot."

"Shut up." Andrew moaned, his hips twitching. "So close, Neil."

"Do whatever you need to," Neil whispered, biting Andrew's neck again and revelling in the loud moan the blond let out.

Andrew raised his hips up before pushing them back, angling himself so Neil's fingers rubbed his prostate. He moaned, beginning to ride Neil's fingers quickly, jaw dropping open.

Neil watched Andrew moving, watched how the flush slowly spread down Andrew's belly, watched how his eyes screwed shut in concentration.

It took five more thrusts before Andrew came, shuddering as he shot warm pulses of cum over Neil's cock and belly. He panted, his chest heaving as he pulled himself off of Neil's fingers.

Neil opened his mouth to say something, anything, to make Andrew know how much he appreciated it, but Andrew ducked down immediately and swallowed Neil's dick right down to the root.

Neil cried out, clean hand flying to cup the back of Andrew's head, threading his fingers into the soft blond hair.

"Drew! You don't have to." Neil explained, bending his knees and spreading his legs so Andrew could move closer. He'd normally curse himself for being so contradictory, but Andrew's tongue was working him so well, paying extra attention to his head.

Andrew just moaned around his cock, the vibrations pushing Neil over the edge.

Andrew - the absolute champ - didn't even gag, and swallowed every last drop before pulling away, his mouth making a loud popping sound.

Neil sighed, relaxing into the bed, watching as Andrew reached out for the tissues, turning to dab at Neil's belly.

"Did you like it?" Neil asked quietly.

"It was okay," Andrew answered, which meant it was amazing, making Neil grin.

"I'm glad. Thank you for letting me do that, Drew."

Andrew nodded, leaning in to kiss Neil again before he stood up.

Neil gasped as he saw to wet the insides of the blond's thighs were, saw the slight sheen across Andrew's cheeks.

"I'm going to go shower," Andrew told him, beginning to walk over to the door. "You can join me, but feed Sir first."

"Sure thing."

~~~~~

Neil stepped into the shower, smiling as Andrew moved to the side to let him under the warm spray.

"Sir is offended we were five minutes late to feed her," Neil stated, reaching for the bottle of his shampoo that Andrew had at his apartment for some reason. "But I think I won her heart by giving her extra treats."

"This is why she's so fat, Junkie," Andrew grunted. "Bend down."

Neil laughed, bending down so Andrew could reach his head. The blond squirted a glob Of the pine-scented shampoo onto Neil's hair and began to lather it up while Neil's hands hung limply at his sides.

"You can hold my waist," Andrew told him as he continued to wash Neil's hair, humming quietly as Neil's warm hands settled on his waist.

When he was done, he pushed Neil's head back up so the suds were washed away, before switching places with the redhead.

"Wow, that's a selfish bid for warmth if I ever saw one." Neil laughed, leaning down to kiss Andrew's forehead. "But I'll be slightly colder to make you happy."

"Shut up Junkie, there's no point in washing you if you're right under the water." Andrew huffed, but Neil could see the hint of a smile on his face.

"Sure thing." Neil retorted, removing his hands from Andrew's waist so the shorter man could move to get the shower gel.

It was an odd scent, Neil thought, like cloves, but he liked it. It was a scent he'd come to associate with Andrew over the years, and it relaxed him without fail every time.

Andrew was always very careful whenever he washed Neil, the redhead thought it might have something to do with memories of Baltimore, starting with the arms, then the body and ending with the legs.

Andrew was gentle with Neil's scars, never rubbing against them too hard, but making sure that they were just as clean as the rest of Neil's body by the end of it. He was focused, running his fingers methodically over Neil's chest and spinning him around so he could start on his back.

Neil sighed as Andrew began to work his magic, giving Neil a massage while he worked.

"Thanks, Drew," Neil said, just loud enough for Andrew to be able to hear. The blond grunted, kneeling down to work on Neil's legs.

"If I left you to clean yourself you'd just stand here and think about pointless things," Andrew replied, pinching Neil's right thigh.

"I'd think about you."

"Which is pointless." Andrew shut down any argument with another pinch to Neil's thigh. "Now, stop moving so I can finish up."

Neil rolled his eyes, turning around again.

Andrew was always clinical when it came to washing the more intimate parts of Neil's body. He took Neil in hand without missing a beat and made sure he was clean, before getting back up and letting the redhead under the shower spray.

Neil washed the suds off, his hands going back to Andrew's waist as they kissed slowly. It wasn't until the water went cold that Andrew pulled away.

"Hmm, I believe you said there was ice cream?" Andrew asked as he shut off the shower.

"Yep," Neil answered, stealing another quick kiss. "Wanna watch one of those crime documentaries you like while you eat?"

"Always."


	17. Chapter 17

Andrew was nervous, not that he'd ever admit it to anybody. Neil had just graduated, and pride was surging through Andrew's veins as he watched his Junkie place his diploma on the desk, followed by his cap and gown.

While his own graduation had gone with little fanfare, it seemed the entire country was celebrating Neil - the Baby Fox - finally graduating with a First in Applied Mathematics.

Impressive. Andrew was so proud of him, even if he hadn't been signed onto the same pro team.

But Andrew was nervous about what they'd planned out for their night. A celebration of how far Neil had come in the last five years.

Going out on their first official date to the fancy ass restaurant in the hotel. Andrew giving Neil a well-deserved massage. Andrew riding Neil until they were both spent. Sharing the absolutely massive bathtub in the fancy-ass hotel suite they were staying in for no real reason other than they could.

Eating an unhealthy amount of ice cream.

It was a perfect plan, but Andrew was still nervous that it'd somehow go wrong. Maybe they could have sex first and then relax in the bath and leave the massage? Andrew doubted he'd planned it out to happen in the right order.

He shrugged it off, picking up his suit jacket and sighing. He didn't know why he'd opted for the grey suit instead of black. Then again, Neil was the one in the black suit and he looked stunning. Andrew didn't want to take away from that. Neil was to one who had just graduated, he deserved to be the centre of the world, just for tonight.

"The restaurant must be so expensive, Drew! The servers are wearing gloves!" Neil buzzed as they left the room, hand in hand.

"And? We both know we can afford it." Andrew replied, hunching his shoulders. "Besides, you just graduated, you deserve a little luxury."

~~~~~

As it turned out, Neil was right, the place was so expensive that the prices weren't actually on the menu. But that was fine, Andrew had been saving up to treat his Junkie.

Andrew ended up getting an 8oz steak while Neil got some ravioli like stuff. It was nice, and they got a nice bottle of wine to go with it.

Neil hated red, and Andrew would rather die than drink white, so they ended up with a rose that was absolutely delicious.

Whatever it cost, it was worth it to see the look on Neil's face when he first tried his order. His dimples appeared, making him look young and innocent, his blue eyes shining with delight.

"Oh my god, Drew, this is amazing!" Neil beamed, shoving another forkful into his mouth, causing Andrew's lips to curl up into a smile. He loved seeing his Junkie so happy, it made his chest feel tight and his heart begin to hammer against his ribcage.

"Try it," Neil said, spearing another piece and holding his fork out towards Andrew.

The blond sighed, leaning forward and opening his mouth.

Flavours exploded over his tongue, and Andrew had to agree that the ravioli was amazing his smile widening. Neil chuckled softly, pulling his fork back.

"It's good." Andrew hummed, watching as Neil resumed eating, smiling from ear to ear.

They both finished their meals, Neil leaning back with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ugh, I'm so full." Neil groaned. "Can't move, leave me here to die."

Andrew rolled his eyes, smiling at his Junkie fondly, "stop being so overdramatic."

Neil pouted, Andrew was embarrassed by how quickly his eyes fixed on those lips. Red and plump, amazingly soft and honestly, Andrew didn't know how he'd ever kissed someone else when Neil's lips were so perfect.

The bill came, Andrew paid it without even batting an eye, and they left the restaurant.

"Hey, can we go sit near the fountain for a while?" Neil asked, staring up at the magnificent fountain. It was a giant flower, stone petals unfurling over the pool and being illuminated with colour-changing lights underneath the water. The inside of the flower must've been another pool since water poured out from the spaces between the petals, distorting the beams of light.

Andrew found himself staring for a good minute, his hand tightening around Neil's.

"Yes, let's go."

~~~~~~

Neil was mesmerised by the damn fountain, and Andrew was mesmerised by Neil. They sat at the very edge of the fountain, close to one of the lights.

The light shone against Neil, illuminating his tanned skin and cerulean eyes, making his auburn curls seem black. He looked beautiful, he looked calm, it was perfect.

Neil dipped his hand into the water, shivering slightly when it was colder than he'd expected.

"It's so pretty." Neil sighed, leaning into Andrew. "You really didn't have to do this for me, we never did anything special for your graduation."

"Maybe I just wanted to treat you, Junkie," Andrew answered, turning his head so he stared back at the hotel. He could just about see their suite from where they were sat.

"Really? I thought you hated me?"

Andrew sighed heavily, taking Neil's free hand and squeezing it.

"I do, but at the same time, you've really helped me over the years. I used to hate the thought of being touched, and now... now I can actually stomach the thought of bottoming. I never thought I'd get that far, I didn't think I'd even live this long. But you were there, you never pushed me for anything. You let me trust you, and we've come so far. I've come so far, and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. You deserve this."

Neil was completely still for what felt like years before he finally took a shuddering breath.

"Drew, I-" Neil swallowed, "-thank you so much but I... I really didn't do anything, it was all you. You knew what you could handle, you came to me when you wanted to try something new, you were the one who helped me all these years. You're the one who made it this far, all I did was stay." Neil explained, gently lifting his hand from Andrew's grasp to stroke his cheek. His fingers were warm, Andrew noted, and the felt oh so comforting against his skin.

Andrew's chest was tight. He wasn't used to gushing his feelings like this, his nerves were on fire because of it. He wanted Neil to know just how much he appreciated him, but it looked like Neil was going to try everything to deny how much he'd done.

"Junkie I swear to god. You staying is what helped me. You never left me, you stayed when I asked you to, and back then nobody had ever done that for me. Sure, I had Nicky and Aaron, but both of them had lives to live and they've moved on, but you stayed. Even when I moved, you made a point to come and see me whenever you could, and I can't even begin to explain how much that means to me."

Andrew felt his cheeks flush a bright pink and prayed Neil couldn't see it, but Neil suddenly let out a weak noise and held his arms out.

"I want to hug you, yes or no?" Neil asked.

"Yes, you fucking Junkie," Andrew answered, letting Neil wrap his arms around his shoulders, sighing heavily and relaxing into the redhead's lithe body.

"I love you, Drew," Neil whispered, and at that moment Nadrew realised his Junkie was crying.

"Don't cry," Andrew said softly, rubbing the tears off Neil's cheeks. "I meant it. Don't be upset."

Neil laughed, "'m not upset. These are happy tears."

Andrew smiled, wrapping his arms around Neil carefully, "if you say so, Junkie. I love you too."

Neil laughed and sobbed a the same time, it was the weirdest sound Andrew had ever heard, but he loved it.

"I love you so much, Andrew. I'll stay for as long as you want me to, I won't ever leave you."

Andrew smiled burying his head into the crook of Neil's neck.

"I know you won't."

~~~~~

"Are you sure, Drew? We don't have to do this tonight, we have all the time in the world." Neil murmured.

He was stretched out on the bed, hands gently trailing down Andrew's thighs while the blond perched just over him.

They'd decided to forgo the massage, Neil was already as relaxed as he could be, and Andrew didn't mind that. It just meant that Andrew's nerves hadn't quite settled yet, but just feeling Neil's fingers against his skin, grounding him, was enough to make his shoulders relax.

"It's a yes, Neil." Andrew breathed. "I, Uh, did some prep already so... I don't know. Maybe we should start with two fingers?"

Neil nodded, his hands beginning to wrap around Andrew's thick thighs.

"That's good with me. Is there anything you specifically want?" Neil asked. "I want this to be as good for you as it'll be for me."

Andrew had thought about it in depth, as he did with everything, but he still hadn't been prepared to actually hear the question. It got the fire going in his belly, simmering as Neil's hands carefully moved upwards until the settled on Andrew's waist.

"I want you to wear a condom, not because I'm not ready, because-"

"Drew, you don't need to explain. I have a few in my bag, I'll put one on." Neil smiled, beginning to sit up. Andrew held on tightly as they shifted together, Neil grabbing a few foil squares and placing them next to him on the bed. "Do you want to wear one as well?"

Andrew nodded quickly, "I don't feel like cleaning up."

"It's okay if this is what'll make you comfortable then this is what we do."

Andrew swallowed and nodded again, shifting back into position after Neil had settled again.

"I want to stay on top, so don't flip us, and I want to do all the work so try not to move. And don't pull me down. Apart from that... can we just go and see how it is? I'm pretty sure those are all the specifics, but I'll tell you if there's anything else." Andrew told him, running his calloused hands over Neil's scars.

"I know you will. If you can't get the words out, just pull off, okay?" Neil smiled, taking hold of the lube.

"Yes." Andrew nodded, taking the lube. "You mind if I do this bit myself?"

"Not at all." Neil grinned, "but do you mind if I jack off while you do it. I won't watch if you don't want me to."

"Yes, you can watch." Andrew grinned, pouring some lube onto his hand. After giving it back to Neil, he reached back and slid two fingers in. They went without resistance, the slick feeling making Andrew's knees go weak. He braced his left hand next to Neil's shoulder, arching his back a little so he could get the angle just right.

He closed his eyes, but he could hear Neil's sharp intake of breath, hear the slick sounds of Neil slicking up his cock. Andrew elt his stomach clench up at the sound.

The redhead's cock was quite big and quite thick, it would probably hurt a little at first but Andrew wanted to feel Neil inside of him.

He'd already used the dildo on himself, so theoretically he should be fine, but he still wanted to get a bit more prep in before they went for it.

He didn't want it to hurt, and he didn't want Neil to feel guilty if it did hurt. He knew the damn Junkie wouldn't ever forgive himself if Andrew felt any kind of pain during this.

Neil moaned softly, his hand bumping against Andrew's belly as he jerked himself off.

Andrew furrowed his brow as he slid in the third finger, grinding his hips down downwards, his cock sliding across Neil's scarred abs. The sensation was amazing, a hot bolt of pleasure shooting through Andrew's entire body. His hips jolted a little, sliding the head right against the long scar that went from Neil's hip to his shoulder.

"Fuck, Drew!" Neil cried, letting out a loud moan as Andrew settled himself backwards. Andrew opened his eyes, staring at the redhead in front of him.

Neil was stroking his cock quickly, squeezing just the right amount to make the breath catch in his throat. The head was beginning to go a slightly deeper red than the rest of his cock as it throbbed in his fist.

Andrew hit his prostate one more time, feeling some precum bubble up on the head of his cock before it slowly trickled down.

"Pass me a condom." Andrew gasped, withdrawing his fingers. Neil obliged, handing one of the squares to him. It was difficult to get it open, but Andrew eventually got the condom on, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Are you okay?" Neil asked. "Ready?"

"Yes. Just... put the condom on and give me a few seconds." Andrew told him, watching as the younger man scrambled to get it on before he settled back into the bed.

"Okay, just take your time, okay?" Neil asked. "Do you want me to talk, or do you want to kiss or something?"

"Don't talk. Just, I don't know... touch my thighs for now. I like that."

Neil smiled softly, his hands going to lay on Andrew's thighs, rubbing gently. Andrew nodded to himself, reaching back to take hold of Neil's cock and guided it to his stretched hole, gasping as the head slid in ever so slightly.

Andrew held his breath as the head breached him, and sank down a few inches before stopping to wait for the burn to stop. Neil started drawing swirling patterns across Andrew's thighs in comfort, but he couldn't stop the loud groan that fell from his lips.

He was doing well with not talking, he'd managed to shut himself up and keep quiet, which Andrew was proud of.

When the burn subsided, Andrew took another deep breath and sank down all the way, letting out a loud moan when he was fully seated. He was so full, Neil's cock was filling him up so perfectly, making him feel so wide. It was so good, Neil was pressing up against his prostate so well, so perfectly.

That damn Junkie. Everything about him was perfect.

Neil tapped Andrew's thigh, staring up at the blond with awed eyes.

"What is it? Is it a no?" Andrew asked, panic rising in his chest.

"It's still a yes. I was just wondering if I can touch your chest?"

Andrew nodded, pulling Neil's hands up so they were braced on his chest, and rotated his hips slowly. His mouth fell open in a moan as Neil's cock ground against his prostate. One of Neil's hands settled over his heart, stroking there slowly, while the other slid down a bit so it brushed over the bottom of Andrew's ribs.

Andrew knew the redhead could feel how hard his heart was beating, but he didn't let it get to him and began to lift his hips up.

Neil let out a loud moan as Andrew began to move, tilting his head back as his mouth fell open with a loud cry.

Andrew knew exactly why. Neil's tight heat had been almost overwhelming the first time, and now Neil must be feeling the exact same way. The almost suffocating tightness and the white-hot heat that made white-hot arousal shoot through his body.

Andrew loved to spoil Neil, and looking at the flushed and blissed-out look on his Junkie's face showed that he was certainly being spoiled at that moment.

Lifting his hips up, Andrew reached out to take Neil's nipples between his fingers and pinched gently, making Neil cry out loudly.

"Drew! Do that again!" Neil cried, his fingers digging in slightly, his thighs tensing underneath Andrew like he was trying so hard to move.

But he never did. He listened to everything Andrew had said, and he stayed almost completely still.

Keeping on with teasing Neil's brown nipples, Andrew slammed his hips down, stars flashing behind his eyes, and let out a quiet whine when the head of Neil's cock rammed his prostate. It was an amazing sensation, so he repeated it over an over until Neil let out a quiet sob and when Andrew's stomach was coiled tightly with pleasure.

"You can talk now." Andrew panted. "Tell me how it feels."

The response was instantaneous, Neil started babbling loudly.

"You feel so good, Andrew. I love you so much, you're so perfect. You're treating me so well, you've given me so much tonight and I appreciate it so much, Drew. You're so warm and tight... is this what it feels for you when you fuck me? Oh my god, Drew. You must feel so good every time you fuck me and I love that so much. I love getting you off, I love knowing that I'm the one who's gotten you so pent up like this. You look amazing, Drew. You look so happy right now."

A shudder wracked Andrew's body when he heard Neil's wrecked voice, swivelling his hips so Neil's cock was pressed against that sweet spot again. Slowly, Andrew began t grind at that spot.

"Fuck! You're tightening around me, Drew! It feels so fucking good. Keep going, you feeling it makes me feel it."

Andrew keened, bowing his head as he ground back harshly, letting out a cry as he felt his orgasm begin to wash over him.

It lasted a lot longer than it normally did. Andrew's vision whited out as he leant down to push his face into the crook of Neil's neck and scream his name. His entire body shuddered and his cock felt like it'd exploded, jerking every so often as Andrew rode the waves of his orgasm.

He barely even registered Neil crying out when he clenched around his cock, spilling himself inside. Andrew silently thanked himself for asking to wear a condom, he was sure there was a lot more than usual to clean up.

"Fuck." Neil breathed, his hands still trailing across Andrew's chest. "Drew that was... thank you."

Andrew sighed, lifting himself off Neil's cock, whimpering at the sudden feeling of emptiness. The sound obviously got to Neil as well, since his softening cock bobbed a little, but the redhead didn't make any move to pull Andrew back down. That was good.

"Why are you thanking me, Junkie? It was just sex." Andrew huffed, flopping down on the bed beside his boyfriend, feeling Neil's hands return to his body as soon as he settled, wrapping around his waist gently.

"Yeah, but it was with you. That's what makes it so special." Neil smiled, rolling onto his side so he could kiss Andrew gently, a wide smile on his face. "Do you want to bathe now, or do you want to rest for a little while?"

Andrew hummed. His legs felt like jelly and he was so tired, he really didn't want to move at all. He'd still need to take the condom off and clean the lube off of him, though, but he couldn't be bothered to have a bath.

Rolling over so he could tug the condom off and throw it in the bin, Andrew met Neil's gaze.

"I just want to sleep." He said, watching as Neil began to clean himself up with tissues.

"That's fine. Do you want me to clean your ass up for you? You look exhausted."

"Yes." Andrew murmured, closing his eyes.

He fell asleep to the feeling of Neil carefully cleaning him, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

Andrew had never felt so loved and cherished in his life, and he was going to do his damned best to make sure he never let Neil go.

Neil was, and always would be, the only person Andrew had ever loved.


End file.
